You Don't Know Me
by IReallyLoveSantana
Summary: Santana will not accept this girl as her sister.  There's no way she would love the daughter of the man who raped her mother.  But she might not be able to help it. Please R&R  Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Santana walked out of the school, hand in hand with Brittany. She listened as Brittany went on about how her cat was smoking again, and nodded every so often to make it look like she was interested. It was the end of the day, and she was walking Brittany out to her car. Once there, she kissed her girlfriend goodbye and went to her own car.

As soon as Santana had gotten into her car and shut the door, her phone buzzed. Santana pulled it out of her pocket and saw that her mother had texted her. She unlocked the phone and opened the text.

_Santana, come home as quickly as possible, family emergency._

Santana rolled her eyes and shut the phone. The "family emergency" was probably just that a cousin she'd never met broke their arm or something like that. But nevertheless, Santana started the car and sped home.

As Santana pulled into the Lopez garage she saw her mother waiting for her at the door that led into the house. Maybe this was more serious than she had thought. Santana got out of her car and was quickly ushered into the house by her mom.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she was led into the living room. Her mother sat her onto the tan leather couch and then sat down next to her.

"Santana, there's something your father and I never told you, and you're probably not going to want to hear it." Her mother started out. And with that, she got up and left the living room.

Santana's mother returned with a photograph. She gave it to Santana and her daughter studied it. It was a picture of her at age 3 or 4, in a hospital with her mother. But there was also a newborn child in the picture, wrapped in a blanket and resting in her mother's arms.

"Do you remember that Santana?" Carmen Lopez asked her daughter, looking at the photo with her.

"No." Santana replied, arching an eyebrow. She had a slight idea of where this was going, but she wouldn't believe it until her mother said it out loud.

"Two years after you were born, I went out with a few of my friends for drinks. We had a few more than we should have, and I wandered away from them at the bar and ended up outside. When I was walking home, a man grabbed me and….he raped me." Carmen struggled to tell her daughter.

"Aye Mami." Santana said, reaching out and hugging her mother. Tears were welling in her eyes and she blinked them away.

"And that man got me pregnant. I refused an abortion, and had the baby. You only met her once, because I gave her up for adoption." She finished, looking at her daughter for her reaction.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana asked, struggling to think of a reason for this new information. Her mother took her hand and gave her a solemn look.

"My daughter, your sister, will be staying with us for a few weeks. Her father is obviously in jail, and her adoptive parents died in a car accident." Carmen said slowly, squeezing her daughter's hand reassuringly.

Santana remained quiet for a few moments. "Santana?" Her mother asked, trying to get eye contact with her daughter.

"She's not your daughter Mami, and she's not my sister. She's a child of rape." Santana said curtly, standing up from the couch and walking to the doorway of the living room. She turned around.

"When is she getting here?" Santana questioned. Her mother looked up at her.

"Tomorrow evening." She replied softly. Santana's jaw locked and she walked up to her room.

A 14 year old sister? How could she have a 14 year old sister? No, wait. This girl wasn't her sister. She may come from her mother's womb, but she wasn't her sister. She's the daughter of a rapist. Santana Lopez would _not _accept her as her sister.

The next day Santana woke up ten minutes before her bus came, and ended up having to go to school without makeup on. What a great start to the day.

The school day seemed to go far too fast for the Latina, and it was over before she knew it. Brittany and her walked out, and went there separate ways. Santana had decided not to tell her girlfriend, or anyone for that matter. And she didn't plan on telling anyone about the girl.

Santana drove home and her mother was waiting for her.

"Alex will be here in two hours." Carmen said to her daughter. Santana rolled her eyes and went to her room, slamming her door behind her.

The two hours passed excruciatingly slow for a change. Santana was anxious, but she wouldn't admit of course. She was lying on her bed, trying to concentrate on her homework, but failing to do so, when her mother poked her head in the door.

"I think I heard the car pull in. Why don't you come out?" Her mother suggested, opening the door wider.

Santana sighed and put her books and pencil aside. She stood up and shuffled out of the door, putting her unimpressed, bored face on. She followed her mother out into in hallway.

Mrs. Lopez was right, the car had pulled in. Santana followed her mother to the small room where the front door led into and leaned against the doorway. She crossed her arms and raised a cleanly plucked eyebrow as the door opened.

A man in a suit walked in, carrying a bag, and a teenage girl followed behind him. She looked nervous, uncomfortable, and like she'd rather be anywhere else. The man put the bag down, and nodded at the Alex before exiting the house.

_**Hey guys, this story came to me in a dream, so tell me if you think I should continue by leaving some reviews! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Santana watched Alex carefully. Her mother stepped forward to give the younger girl a hug, although neither of them seemed exactly comfortable about the embrace.

Mrs. Lopez turned to her eldest daughter. She brought her in closer to Alex and introduced her. "This is my other daughter, Santana."

Alex smiled faintly and flickered her eyes towards Santana, who avoided eye contact all together. Mrs. Lopez pulled Santana aside for a few seconds.

"She's sleeping in your room tonight, until I can get the guest room set up." Mrs. Lopez whispered to her daughter, using a voice Santana knew better than to argue against. Nevertheless, she was angry and stormed upstairs to find the air mattress.

Mrs. Lopez walked back to the shoe room. "She's gone upstairs to get your mattress ready. Would you like some tea or something?" She asked, giving her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Tea sounds good, yeah." Alex said quietly. She followed Mrs. Lopez into the kitchen after kicking off her worn down Converse.

Mrs. Lopez put a kettle of water onto the stove and turned the heat up. She went and sat down next to Alex at the kitchen table.

"I know you don't want me here, and I don't blame you." Alex said after a few moments of awkward silence. Mrs. Lopez looked up from her hands and stared at her in shock.

"Alex, you're my daughter." Mrs. Lopez replied. She felt horrible that she felt that way, and she realized that she didn't mind her daughter being here. She wasn't her father, and it wasn't her fault for anything that he had done.

"I'm your daughter because you got raped." Alex replied, dropping her eyes down to her folded hands on the table. She bit her lip absentmindedly.

"And that's not your fault." Mrs. Lopez said gently, reaching across the table and took her daughter's hand.

Alex looked up in surprise at her mother's sign of affection. Just then, the tea kettle started whistling and Mrs. Lopez stood up. She quickly fixed two mugs of tea and she and her daughter sipped at them in a much more comfortable silence.

After the tea was finished, the mother and daughter put their mugs in the dishwasher and then looked at each other. Mrs. Lopez reached out and hugged her daughter again. This time, Alex hugged back.

Alex got her suitcase and walked hesitantly up the stairs. She was relieved to have gotten over the barrier between her and her mother, but now she had a whole new problem with her half sister. She could tell from the very moment she had set sight on Santana that the Latina didn't like her, and probably wasn't going to. And sharing a room certainly wouldn't help that.

Alex came to a closed door that she could only assume was Santana's room. She knocked lightly a few times with her free hand and waited anxiously.

Santana groaned and got up from her bed. She had taken the liberty to inflate the air mattress and put pillows and blankets on it. She opened the door to see Alex standing there, suitcase in hand.

"You can sit your bag wherever." Santana mumbled, turning back around and crawling into her bed once again. Alex nodded and sat her bag next to the air mattress.

"Um, is there anywhere I can change and stuff?" Alex asked. Great, now she was going to seem like a bother.

Santana looked up from her chemistry book and pointed at the door, down the hall. Alex grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants, a tank top, and her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag and quickly made her way out into the hallway.

Alex was back in a matter of minutes. Santana watched her out of the corner of her eye. The girl definitely didn't look like her sister, or even related for that matter. She was tall, at least 5' 8", with a very skinny figure, and compared to Santana's dark skin, she looked like Snow White. The only feature that she shared with Santana was her dark brown eyes.

As soon as Alex crawled onto the air mattress, Santana shut her lamp off. The room instantly became dark, the only light coming through the door from the hallway. Santana waited a few minutes before speaking.

"You aren't my sister Alex. Don't expect to be calling me hermana and sharing little secrets while you're here." Santana said as she turned the lamp on. She wanted to see Alex's reaction.

The younger girl turned to the Latina, not a hint of surprise on her face. "I wasn't really expecting to Santana. I don't want to be here any more than you want me to." Alex replied dryly.

Santana seemed pleased with the response and shut the lamp off. Alex rolled over on the mattress so that she wasn't facing Santana's bed, and dozed off to sleep.

"Wake up." Santana grumbled, nudging Alex with her foot. The younger girl's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Realizing where she was, Alex stood up and stretched. Her back cracked loudly, along with her neck and knuckles.

Without speaking, Alex to her bag to the bathroom with her and did her normal morning routine. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a V-neck t-shirt. Alex put on a bit of eye makeup, though she really didn't need it, and straightened her layered, shaggy hair. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she cleaned up and exited the bathroom.

Santana was waiting for Alex downstairs when she finished. Her mother had fixed them a small breakfast of bacon and eggs, which the two girls ate in silence. Once finished, Mrs. Lopez hugged both of them before ushering them outside to leave for school.

Alex followed Santana to her car and got into the passenger's side. She had an empty folder, a pen, and a few notebooks in her arms. As soon as she had shut the door, the Latina took off.

The car arrived at William McKinley High School fairly quickly, thanks to Santana's less than admirable driving. Before Alex could get out of the car, Santana stopped her.

"Look, I'd rather not have everyone know that you're…I mean we're related. So just….don't-"Alex interrupted her.

"Santana, I get it. I won't tell anyone." Alex said, opening the door and getting out into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Santana made it the whole day without seeing Alex, and was relieved to make it to ninth period; Glee Club. She walked in the door, and stopped in her tracks. Alex was sitting in the back of the room, talking to Brittany.<p>

The Latina marched towards the younger girl and her own girlfriend. Brittany looked up happily. "Hey Santana. I found this girl singing to herself in the restroom, so I brought her here." The blonde explained, smiling at Alex, who had a nervous expression on her face.

"Get out." Santana said coldly, addressing Alex. The younger girl stood up quickly, stared into Santana's eyes for a few moments, then walked out of the room.

_**Hey guys, thanks for the couple of reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue this! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared at Santana. "What was that for?" Puck demanded. None of them could understand why Santana would want to get rid of a potential Glee Club member.

"Santana, what's up?" Mr. Schue asked, coming up to stand behind her. Santana debated what to say and decided to lie. She really didn't want people knowing about her and Alex being related.

"I've seen that girl before, she's slushied us." Santana said quietly. Gosh, that was horrible.

"No one got slushied today, and she's new." Rachel said from across the room. Everyone was staring at the Latina. Santana shot Rachel a nasty look and struggled to think of a response.

"Well, maybe that was someone else. But we don't need anyone else here. We already let Sugar in." Santana said, fiddling with her skirt.

"Santana, you know that's not how we do things here." Shuester reprimanded her, giving her a disapproving look. Santana ignored him and sat down.

The rest of the class consisted of everyone shooting Santana questioning looks and debating what songs to sing. Santana was incredibly relieved when the bell rang and she hurried out of class.

Brittany chased after her girlfriend, weaving her way in between the leaving students. "Santana! Wait for me." The blonde called, finally catching up to her.

"Why'd you make Alex leave?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side. Santana's jaw locked when she heard Alex's name come out of Brittany's mouth.

"The Glee Club doesn't need her Brit. We're fine the way we are." Santana replied. She hated lying to her girlfriend, but it had to be done. Brittany frowned and didn't say anything else. Santana leaned in and kissed her goodbye on the way out into the parking lot.

Santana waited a few minutes in her car and began to wonder where Alex was. The parking lot was nearly empty when the younger girl came jogging out of the school. She hurried over to the small red car and got in the passenger side.

"I figured you wouldn't want people seeing me get into your car, so I waited in the bathroom." Alex said quietly. She kept her eyes locked on the dashboard.

Santana nodded slightly and started the car. She pulled out onto the street quickly and drove towards home.

Not another word was exchanged between the two girls the rest of the way home. Alex hurried to get out of the car and into the house. Santana was slightly worried that Alex would say something to her mom, but as she followed her into the house she was relieved to see that she was not ratted out.

Santana went straight up to her room after she saw that she wasn't in any trouble, leaving Alex alone with Mrs. Lopez.

"How was your first day?" Alex saw that question coming all day. She lied, of course.

"It was fine. Santana introduced me to a few of her friends. She tried to get me to join a glee club, but I don't sing much." She completely lied through her teeth, feeling bad about it, but deciding it was better than having Santana even angrier with her.

"That's good." Mrs. Lopez replied, stirring something she was frying in a pan.

"Is it alright if I take a walk around the block?" Alex asked, drumming her fingers on the counter top.

Mrs. Lopez nodded. "Of course, it will probably be good for you know your way around." She encouraged, busily pouring spices into the sizzling dish. Alex nodded and shoved her Converse back on before heading out the door.

Alex was relieved that her mother thought it was a good idea to get out of the house. The air was crisp and fresh, but not too chilly and she enjoyed the feel of it on her bare arms. Alex soon found herself a few blocks from the house and realized she was a little bit lost. She tried to remember where she had taken rights and where she had taken lefts, but her mind had been so crowded with thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention.

Alex sat down on the curb and rested her head in her hands. Maybe she wouldn't worry about finding her way back to the house. It would definitely make Santana happier, and take stress off of her mother. Yes, Mrs. Lopez had accepted her, but Alex saw the way the woman saw her father in her. She had seen a picture of him once and definitely saw resemblance. Their noses were the same, as well as skin and hair color.

Lost in her own thoughts, Alex snapped her head up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She recognized the girl instantly; she had been in the choir room. The girl was short, with an unusually large nose and dark brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, standing up. She absolutely towered over the girl, though she was sure that she was younger than the midget.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I saw Santana kick you out of the choir room today. What's she got against you?" Rachel was very straightforward and Alex was kind of surprised.

"Um, I spilled her coffee this morning. I was going to go apologize to her, but I'm not sure where her house is." Alex was very surprised at how much she had lied today and how good she was at it.

"Ok, you're about five blocks away. The first three turns are lefts, and the last two are rights. Her house is the red brick one. Do you want me to walk you there?" Rachel offered, taking Alex by the wrist and leading her down the street. Seeing that she had no other options, Alex obliged.

"Brittany said you were singing earlier today. Are you a good singer?" Rachel asked after about a minute of walking.

Alex looked up from the sidewalk and turned to Rachel. "I guess. I was just singing a bit in the bathroom and I thought I was alone, but she just came _skipping _out of the stall and drug me down the hallway." Alex explained, recalling what happened earlier that day.

"Sing something." Rachel said suddenly. Alex looked up in surprise and shook her head.

"I'd really rather not." Alex said quietly. She smirked when Rachel gave her a look that said "_Do it now"_.

_**I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it.**_

_** It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me.**_

_** And my hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak.**_

_** To stand, in your arms, without falling to your feet.**_

_** But there's a side to you**_

_**That I never knew, never knew.**_

_**All the things you'd say**_

_**They were never true, never true,**_

_**And the games you play**_

_**You would always win, always win.**_

_**But I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**_

Alex finished the chorus and looked at Rachel sheepishly. Her voice was actually amazing; edgy and strong, and she controlled it well.

"You're so good! Don't let Santana stop you from joining Glee." Rachel encouraged.

Alex smiled and then realized that they had arrived at The Lopez Residence. She nodded at Rachel, who smiled hugely in the over dramatic way that only Rachel Berry can do, and then turned around down the street.

Alex was met by Santana right as she walked through the door. "Why were you walking with her? What did you say?" She demanded, leaning in closer to Alex's face.

"She just insisted on walking with me. She wanted to know why you kicked me out of the choir room and I said I spilled your coffee and she believed it." Alex said quickly.

"Look, I don't even like Rachel and I don't want you talking to her. Don't talk to anyone I talk to." And with that, Santana whirled around and went back up to her room.

_**So, tell me if I should continue and what you think! And thanks to the people that left reviews! I love you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex went and sat down in the kitchen. Her mother was waiting in there for her, two mugs of tea residing on the table.

"You were gone longer than I expected; I was starting to get worried." Mrs. Lopez said, sipping at her tea.

"Sorry, I just didn't realize how long I had been walking." Alex smiled slightly and then took a drink of the hot tea. It burnt her tongue, but she continued to drink it anyway.

"Your room is ready by the way. You can sleep on a real bed tonight." Mrs. Lopez said as they finished their tea. Alex was relieved she wouldn't have to spend another night in Santana's room. The Latina seemed to hate her more every time she saw her.

After putting her mug in the dishwasher, Alex went up to the guest room and began working on some homework at the small desk. She soon realized that she needed her calculator, which was in her suitcase, which unfortunately was in Santana's room. After struggling with a math problem for at least 15 minutes, she relented and got up from the desk.

Alex crossed the hallway to Santana's room. Her door was closed, and Alex knocked on it hesitantly. A few seconds later it swung open and Santana glared at her.

"What do you want?" Santana asked, her eyes burning into Alex's.

"Can I have my bag?" Alex muttered, dropping her eyes down to look at the floor.

Santana sighed, turned around, and returned with her bag. She thrust it into Alex's arms and the younger girl murmured a thanks.

Alex returned to her room, cheeks burning. Every time she was forced to talk to Santana, she was always left feeling embarrassed and almost worthless. Alex dropped her bag on the floor and found her calculator. She slammed it on the desk angrily and started punching in numbers, finishing her homework quickly now that she had the small device.

Though it was only 9:00, Alex decided to go to bed. She really had nothing else to do, and her first day of school had been somewhat exhausting. After changing into a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt, she crawled into the queen sized bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually she was able to drift off to sleep.

Santana flinched as her phone buzzed. She dropped her pen and picked up the cellphone, seeing that she had gotten a message from Brittany.

_Do you want to ride to school together?_

Santana smiled and typed that she would love to back. Alex wasn't on her mind; she had successfully blocked her out all day. Now that the girl wasn't in her room, she had practically forgotten about her.

Brittany said that she would be at Santana's house at 6:45, giving them plenty of time to get to school. Santana went to bed happy. Seeing Brittany was always a great start to her day, and she tended to be less bitchy to people the rest of the day. Santana fell asleep thinking of her blonde girlfriend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana sat at the kitchen table, staring at but not really studying her Spanish notes, and popping grapes in her mouth. She looked up when she heard a car pull into her driveway. She looked out the window and smiled as Brittany got out of her car and waved to her.<p>

Brittany met Santana in the kitchen and stole a kiss from her. Both of the girls smiled and giggled at one another as they held hands. Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Alex rounded the corner and was surprised to see Brittany Pierce in the kitchen, holding hands with Santana. As soon as she stepped foot into their view, she saw both of their faces shift.

"Why is Alex here? San, are you cheating on me?" Brittany asked, letting go of her girlfriend's hands. Her lip quivered and her eyes searched Santana's.

"Britt, no! I can explain." Santana said quickly, trying to get hold of the blonde's hands again.

"Is that why you didn't want her in glee?" Brittany asked said quietly. She tried pulling her hands away again but Santana kept a firm hold on them.

Santana struggled to think of a response, and finally realized she would have to tell Brittany the truth. "My mom had Alex after a man raped her." She said quietly, averting her eyes from Brittany to glare at Alex, who was standing frozen in the doorway.

"So, she's your sister?" Brittany concluded, tilting her head. She was very confused. Alex didn't look like Santana. Well, maybe her eyes.

"She's not my sister!" Santana snapped, turning back to the blonde. "Come on Britt, we're going to be late." She said, pulling her out of the house.

Alex followed after them hesitantly, gripping her books and notebook tightly against her chest. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concern.

As soon as Brittany was in the car, Santana whirled around to face Alex. She didn't hesitate in slapping her across the face and the younger girl yelped in pain and surprise.

Without saying another word, Santana got into the driver's side and screeched away.

Alex watched as Santana's car peeled out of the driveway and away on the street. She rubbed her cheek tenderly and began walking out onto the street, trying to remember how to get to McKinley High.

Alex soon found herself lost in Lima Heights Adjacent. She knew that she wasn't close to the school. The sidewalk was crumbled in more places, there was a lot more graffiti, the houses were falling apart in some places, and broken bottles and other litter covered the streets. She felt her heart jump as someone called out from behind her. That voice was soon identified as a few voices. Alex looked behind her slowly and saw about 5 or 6 men walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Santana was relieved that Brittany didn't ask her about Alex again. She was also relieved that she had managed to keep from seeing the little life wrecker in the halls. She was probably avoiding Santana. Smart move.<p>

Santana drove Brittany back to the Lopez residence, where they shared a long kiss goodbye before Brittany drove away.

Mrs. Lopez met Santana at the door. "Is Alex with you?" Her mother asked worriedly.

Santana squinted questioningly at her mother. "No, why?"

"The school called and asked why she was absent." Mrs. Lopez's forehead was creased as her eyebrows lowered. "Go drive around and see if you can find her." She ordered, wringing her hands together nervously.

Santana hurried to start her car and drive off. She drove around the block, seeing no signs of the younger girl. After 6 more blocks, she was about to give up when a crumpled figure caught her attention.

_**Nice place to stop, huh? Leave some reviews and I'll update faster. Maybe even again tonight…..:) You better review if you want to know what happens to Alex and Santana!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of tires screeching filled the air as Santana sped towards the body. She slammed on the brakes and got out of the car as quickly as she could.

Alex struggled to sit up as she heard the car next to her. Her body screamed in protest, but she ignored it and got into a sitting position. Her head swam and ached, and her vision took a few moments to clear.

"Oh dios mio, what happened to you?" Santana asked, bending down to inspect Alex. She had a black eye, busted lip, and bruises marring her neck. Blood had dripped down from a cut on her forehead, caking onto her face.

"I was trying to get to school, but I got attacked." Alex panted, feeling the sharp pain of broken ribs in her chest as she spoke.

Santana felt a wave of guilt pass over her, but flushed it away. It wasn't her fault that Alex had gotten lost and been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nevertheless, she wrapped an arm around Alex's waste and helped her into the passenger seat.

Alex bit her cheek so hard that it bled to keep herself from yelling out in pain. Her ankle nearly gave out under her; it was severely sprained and she could barely put any weight at all on it.

Santana shut the door and then hurried around to the other side. She pulled out from the curb back onto the street and drove back towards home.

Alex found it hard to keep her eyes open and she focused on the road in front of her. Santana's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How many of them were there?" Santana asked. She knew about the gangs in Lima Heights Adjacent. They were very dangerous, and she knew better than to go that deep into downtown.

"Five. Six. I didn't really count." Alex mumbled as her body was jolted by a pothole that they had hit in the road. She groaned quietly and locked her jaw.

Santana arrived at her house fairly quickly and then went around to help Alex into the house. The girl seemed hesitant about accepting the assistance.

Santana was increasingly nervous about facing her mother. She knew Alex would blame it on her, and her mother would explode.

Mrs. Lopez met them at the door and gasped loudly when she saw Alex's state of condition.

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Lopez demanded of her older daughter. She helped Alex into the living room and had her lay back on the couch. Santana was struggling for words when Alex spoke up.

"It's not Santana's fault. I tried to run away this morning, but I had no idea where I was going and ended up in a bad part of town." Alex said hoarsely. Santana looked at her in surprise but decided to play along.

"Why would you want to run away?" Mrs. Lopez had forgotten about Santana and turned her attention back to the youngest one in the room. Santana took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

"I don't belong here. Santana is your daughter, not me." Alex croaked, feeling her face ache as she spoke. She averted her eyes from her mother's.

"You're my daughter too Alex." Mrs. Lopez reminded her, gently rubbing her arm.

Alex didn't respond, only stood up and limped away, up the stairs to her room. She pulled a pair of pajamas out, as well as fresh underwear, and went to the bathroom. She quickly undressed and took a long, hot shower. The water lessened the pain, but there was no doubt that she would feel even worse tomorrow. After drying off with a soft towel, she redressed and looked in the mirror.

Alex found Band-Aids in the cupboard and put one over the cut on her forehead. She looked absolutely terrible, and almost didn't recognize herself. But one injury stuck out in particular. There was a bruise where Santana had slapped her earlier that day.

It only took Alex minutes to fall asleep in her warm bed. The blankets were soft against her bruised flesh, and she dozed peacefully.

Santana lay awake in her bed; unable to fall asleep. She couldn't understand why Alex would cover up for her. She had expected the girl to go straight to her mother and say what really happened. But she didn't mention a word of it, not even about Santana slapping her. The Latina grew frustrated and scowled. Alex was just probably trying to get on her good side. Maybe she would use a guilt trip to make Santana be nice to her. Something along the lines of "you got me beat up so you have to be nice now".

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana had a late start and didn't have time to curl her hair, like she had originally planned. She was grumpy, and expected to be further annoyed by Alex down in the kitchen. But the 14 year old was silent, chewing her cereal slowly and not even acknowledging Santana's entry.<p>

Making sure her mother wasn't around, Santana spoke. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but you aren't going to win. Just by not ratting me out, you probably think I'm going to like you now. But I'm not, so you might as well stop." Santana hissed, making sure Alex looked at her.

The younger girl's face was worse than before. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut, while the right eye was open enough to see out of. Her lip was busted and looked painful. Mrs. Lopez had left an ace bandage in the guest room for Alex's ankle, and she had wrapped it in it. Everything still hurt like a bitch.

Santana noticed the mark from where she had slapped her. She supposed she was kind of lucky that Alex had been attacked, because that sole injury would have been hard to explain.

When the time came to leave for school, Santana watched in amusement as Alex began walking down the street. "Get in the car." She called after her, arching an eyebrow. Alex turned and hobbled back to her, getting into the passenger's side and pulling up her hood. Santana nodded and then drove to the school.

_**I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that But since I updated twice, I better get double reviews, or I might not update tomorrow. And that's not a threat….it's a promise **_


	6. Chapter 6

Santana let Alex get out of the car first, and then waited a few minutes before going into the school. She got in and was met by Brittany at the door.

"Hey babe." Santana greeted the blonde, wrapping her fingers in between Brittany's. Brittany pulled her hand free and glared at Santana, who was shocked. Brittany never glared at _anyone._

"What did you do to Alex?" Brittany asked loudly. Santana tried to shush her, but was ignored.

"What do you mean?" Santana replied, trying to keep from attracting attention.

"You beat her up, didn't you?" Brittany yelled, gesturing to the 14 year old who was halfway down the hall. Santana realized what was going on.

"Britt, I didn't do that! When we left her at the house yesterday, she got caught by a gang-" Brittany cut her girlfriend off.

"Alex is your sister! You're supposed to protect her!" Brittany screamed. By then everyone in the hallway had stopped and was watching the two girls fight.

Santana's jaw dropped and she stared at Brittany in shock. Had she really just announced that Alex was her sister to everyone in the hallway? Yes, she had. Students were already whipping out their cellphones and typing.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat when Brittany shouted her name and the fact that she was Santana's sister. A lot of people turned to look at her widened their eyes at the bruises on her face. Alex put two and two together and realized that they thought Santana had done it.

"No. It's not what you think guys." Alex said quickly, gesturing to her marred face. People looked at her skeptically and she shook her head again.

"Britt." Santana's voice cracked as she realized how upset the blonde was with her. Brittany's eyes teared up a little as she realized how upset her girlfriend was.

"San, why don't you like her?" Brittany asked quietly. Now that the screaming was over, students became bored and began moving again.

"You don't get it Brittany. She came from a rapist." Santana said. They started to move towards Mr. Shuester's room. He would call their teachers and let them stay; he had done it for them before.

"That doesn't mean she's a bad person San." Brittany replied quietly. She took hold of the Latina's hand again and squeezed it. Santana looked over at her.

"Why do you care about her Britt?" Santana asked as they entered the chorus room. Mr. Schuester saw the expressions on their faces and understood. He left them alone in the room after nodding quickly at them.

"It's not that I care about her Santana. I care about you. And I don't like seeing you so upset by her, especially when you don't really need to be." Brittany said, sitting down with Santana on a red chair.

"You don't get it Brittany. She's only alive because a man _raped _my mom." Santana emphasized, her voice breaking when she thought of her mother having to go through that. It absolutely disgusted her.

"It's not Alex's fault though." Brittany argued back. She felt herself get angry again, which was unnatural for her.

"I never said it was. It's just that she is the daughter of…._him _and, I just don't know. She's my sister, but she's not my _sister._" Santana had to admit it felt good to get that out in the open.

"Have you even tried being nice to her?" Brittany questioned innocently. She tilted her head to the side.

"No." Santana admitted. She averted her eyes when she discovered how much of a bitch she had been.

"Why don't you start? Maybe let her come to Glee today?" Brittany suggested hopefully. Her eyes perked up and Santana couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Fine." Santana mumbled, finally relenting. She would do it, for Brittany. But she wasn't just suddenly going to accept her into the Lopez family. She would simply act civil.

Santana and Brittany went their separate ways, one feeling better than the other. Santana kept her eyes peeled in the hallways, and she finally spotted Alex, who saw her too. The freshman quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Santana sighed and followed Alex into the ladies room.

Alex felt her heart skip a beat when the door opened behind her. She turned around hesitantly to see Santana.

"I didn't say anything to her Santana, I swear." Alex insisted, taking a step back from the Latina.

"I know Alex. I'm not here for that. I wanted to say that I'm….sorry." Santana had to force the apology out.

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm sorry I slapped you and then left you at the house yesterday. It's my fault you got beat up." Santana continued, averting her eyes to the ground.

"It's fine." Alex said quietly. She didn't quite understand what was happening, but it probably was being fueled by Brittany.

"Come to the choir room ninth period, if you want." Santana offered, before turning around and leaving the bathroom. Alex shook her head and then followed, heading towards her next class.

Ninth period came too fast for Alex, and she struggled with a decision. She had a feeling that Santana didn't actually want her to come to the Glee club, but on the other hand, it would make Brittany happy, which would in turn make Santana happy.

As the bell signaling the end of 8th period came, Alex finally made the decision to go to the choir room. She was the whole way across the school and by the time she reached the classroom, the bell had already rang. Alex stood outside of the door for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking in.

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I couldn't get on the computer yesterday. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update again tonight!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone turned in surprise as Alex stepped into the choir room. Her eyes flickered around the room uncomfortably and finally rested on Santana. She stood up.

Santana walked over to Alex and stood beside her. "Everyone, this is Alex. And hopefully, she'll be auditioning today." Santana said, trying to put positivity into her voice, but ultimately failed.

Alex's heart fluttered nervously and she gulped. Singing a little bit in front of Rachel was one thing, but this was a whole different deal.

Santana led Alex to the center of the room in front of the piano and then went to sit down. Everyone was watching her curiously, wondering why the Latina was actually bringing the girl that she had earlier kicked out back into the Glee Club.

Alex picked up a guitar from its stand and whispered something to the musicians standing around the room. They nodded waited for her to start. Alex took a deep breath before she started strumming.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Alex sang through another verse and then the chorus before finishing the song. She was rewarded with a round of thunderous applause, causing her to blush and look down.

"That was great!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed, patting Alex on the back. She gave him a small smile, then sat the guitar down. Then she went and sat down in a red chair beside Puck. He grinned at her and she looked away, blushing even more.

Santana frowned slightly as Alex finished her song. She had been great, better than Santana had expected actually. But as Mr. Shue came up and went to pat her on the back, she swore that she saw Alex flinch.

As soon as the bell rang, Alex hurried out into the hallway. She rushed to her locker, grabbed her things, and then ran to Santana's car.

Santana walked out to her car to see Alex walking towards it and getting into the passenger's seat. She quickened her pace and reached the car only seconds after the freshman.

"Why didn't you wait in the bathroom?" Santana demanded. Alex looked at her in surprise.

"I thought we didn't have to hide it any more." Alex said, her eyebrows scrunching together.

Santana shook her head and sighed. "By the end of the day, no one really knew we were related. So I intend to keep it that way." She said irritably.

Alex felt her heart drop. She thought that Santana was going to accept her, for Brittany's sake anyway. But apparently she had been wrong.

Santana and Alex didn't say anything to each other until about half way home. Alex finally decided to speak up.

"I know why you hate me Santana. You hate me because of my father, and what he did to my mother." Alex said after taking in a deep breath.

Santana turned to look at Alex for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the road. "Wow, you're smart too." She remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

"But how do you think I feel being his daughter? You think I don't hate him? I do. Every time I think about him, it makes me want to throw up." Alex's voice broke, and she turned her head to the side, not wanting Santana to see her tear up.

"Well, that's probably the only thing we're ever going to have in common." Santana replied coldly.

Alex's jaw locked and she felt anger flair inside of her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Santana tried to slam on the brakes, but it was too late. Alex had already stepped out, rolled, and gotten up. She took off down the street, in the opposite direction.

Santana groaned, reached over, and shut the passenger side door. She watched as Alex limped away from her car and felt a pang of guilt. But she quickly pushed it out of her mind and finished the drive to her house.

When Santana got into the door of her home, she was met immediately by her mother. "Where's your sister?" She asked worriedly.

"She took a walk." Santana mumbled, instantly feeling her cheeks redden with anger when her mother said "sister".

Mrs. Lopez frowned, but didn't say anything else. Santana took it as a pass to leave and hurried up to her room.

Alex kicked at a crushed can lying along the sidewalk. She, for the first time, finally let her emotions bleed through. Tears streamed down her bruised face and her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. She had been nothing but nice to Santana. She had tried to hide their relation, tried to leave her alone as much as possible, gave her her personal space, covered up for when she had gotten mugged. And worst of all, she had tried out for the Glee Club just to try to help Santana with her girlfriend.

Alex made it home in 30 minutes. She had been in no hurry, actually dreading her return. But she forced herself to put on a content face and entered the house.

"Alex, is that you?" Mrs. Lopez asked as soon as she heard the door open.

"Yeah." Came Alex's reply. She found her mother in the kitchen, slicing up potatoes.

"Hey, no more walks for awhile, alright? Not after last night." Mrs. Lopez told her daughter. Alex nodded reluctantly. Now she would be forced to ride with Santana every day.

Mrs. Lopez put the knife down and wiped her hands off. She picked something up off of the counter.

"I got you this today. I already put Santana's and my number in your contacts, so you can call us if you ever need to." She said, handing her daughter a cellphone. It was simple; a touch screen that slid out with a full keyboard.

"You didn't have to get this for me." Alex said, taking the phone in her hands and looking at it.

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid after yesterday. How are you feeling, by the way?" Mrs. Lopez asked, leaning in to inspect the dark bruises on her daughter's face.

"Just sore." Alex replied. She was actually a lot more than sore. She was sure that a few ribs had been cracked from getting kicked, and her bruises and cuts were very tender.

Alex faked a smile at her mother before walking towards the staircase.

Mrs. Lopez was just about to go back to her potatoes when she remembered something. "Alex, wait a minute." She called, turning around and going back to the counter. She picked up an envelope.

"This came for you in the mail today. I think it's from the foster parent agency." Mrs. Lopez said, handing her daughter the white envelope. Alex nodded, then went upstairs.

_**Hey guys! Please, please, please, leave some reviews. Believe it or not, I'll actually incorporate ideas and criticism into the story if you guys give it to me. Tell me what you think will happen next, if you like the story so far, what you think of Alex, ect. Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alex looked at the letter curiously as she entered her room. She sat down on the bed and hesitated before opening it. If there was one thing she hated, it would be going to different foster homes. She had been in some pretty terrible foster homes, and she would honestly rather stay with Santana than get shipped around to a bunch of different homes.

Alex finally got the envelope open and unfolded the piece of paper within. It was definitely not from any official agencies, for the paper was folded crookedly and was actually a piece of notebook paper. Alex unfolded it slowly and began reading.

_Whore, I'm coming for you._

That was all that was scribbled onto the paper. But it was enough to send shivers down Alex's spine. She was sure she knew who it was from; her father. He was in jail though, and couldn't get to her. Nevertheless, she was still scared by it. But Alex decided she wouldn't tell her mother. She couldn't imagine how scared she would be when she found out a letter was sent to her house by the man who raped her.

Alex folded the paper back up and put it in her desk drawer. Her stomach was in knots and she struggled to calm it. It was then she heard a knock on her door. Alex slammed the drawer shut and stood up quickly.

As soon as Alex opened the door, Santana burst into the room. "I heard you got a letter from the foster parent agency." She said hopefully. Alex frowned and shook her head.

"It wasn't from the foster agency." Alex said quietly. Santana's face fell and she sighed.

Alex actually wished that Santana would ask where the letter was from. And sure enough, the Latina did.

"Who would be sending you letters then?" Santana asked quite straightforwardly.

Alex struggled for a way to say it. "Um….it was from, uh, my father." She forced out. Her voice was barely audible, but Santana was able to hear it.

The Latina's eyes widened and she pushed past Alex. "Where is it?" She demanded, grabbing the envelope up off of the desk, then throwing it back down when she saw that it was empty. Santana immediately moved to the drawers, and found the one the piece of paper was located in.

Santana nearly tore the paper as she unfolded it and studied it for a few seconds. She then looked up at Alex, an unreadable expression on her face.

Alex suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, with Santana wrapping a slender hand around her neck. She cried out in pain, as the bruises on her neck and back were very sore. But Santana didn't let up, only pressed harder.

"I swear to God if he comes near my mother, I will _kill _you. Am I understood?" Santana snarled, ice cold venom coating her words. Alex nodded quickly and clawed at Santana's grip. The Latina finally released her hold and Alex gasped in a breath of air.

"He's in jail Santana. He can't get to us." Alex said after she had regained her breath.

"I don't care if he get's to you. Just my mother." Santana said in the same icy tone.

Alex nodded and then averted her gaze. Santana shot her one last glare before walking out.

When Santana got into her room, she sat down on her bed and sighed. She, for the first time, felt genuine guilt for how she was treating Alex. The 14 year old had to be scared enough getting that note, and now she had probably made it 10 times worse.

Santana actually debated going back into the room and apologizing. But her pride got the best of her, and she didn't venture out of her room until her mother called them both down for dinner.

Alex and Santana both stole glances off of each other as they sat down at the kitchen table. All three women ate in silence. Mrs. Lopez had no idea what was going on of course, and just assumed that both of the girls were tired from school.

The meal was finished in silence and quickly cleaned up. They then both retreated to their bedrooms.

Alex got a quick shower and then crawled into bed. Her face, chest, ankle, and various other body parts were on fire with pain. It took Alex a few moments to lower herself onto the bed, as her tailbone flared up. Once in bed, she relaxed and finally let paranoid thoughts creep into her mind.

What if her dad had somehow escaped from jail? No, she would have been notified about that. Maybe it wasn't from her father then. But Alex couldn't think of anyone else who would send that. Finally, her mind slowed down and Alex was able to drift off to sleep.

Santana once again lied awake in bed. She the look of pain and emotional hurt on Alex's face had remained in her mind ever since she threatened the younger girl. After lying in bed for quite some time, Santana couldn't take it any longer. She stood up from the bed and crept out into the hallway.

Santana crossed the hallway into Alex's room and slipped in between the doorway and half closed door. The room was dark, and she didn't dare try to make her way through it, for fear of tripping and waking her mother up.

"Alex? I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier. And I'm sorry for yesterday-" Santana stopped talking when she realized that Alex was actually asleep. The Latina sighed and then exited the room.

_**Hey guys. I would love to get some more descriptive reviews. As I said before, I will incorporate the feedback into the story. Tell me what you guys think…THANKS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Santana and Alex got ready for school in silence. It was Friday, and both of them couldn't wait until the weekend. Santana because she was going to Kennywood in Pennsylvania with the Glee Club to enter a competition. Alex because she hated school. She had to pretend to be someone she wasn't, and really hated being in Glee Club. But, she couldn't even really look forward to the weekend because Mr. Shuester was making her go and watch the Glee Club.

Alex and Santana got to school, and managed not to see each other until the end of the day in Glee Club. Santana gave Alex a warning glance, and Alex forced herself to act happy. She smiled somewhat convincingly at Brittany, who waved back contently.

In Glee Club, Alex mostly sat in the back of the classroom and didn't really say anything. Every once in a while she would crack a smirk at a snide comment made by Puck, or when Artie was being extra sassy, but other than that, everyone kind of forgot that she was there.

Alex was glad that she was forgotten in class. It gave her time to think. It also made Brittany happy that she was there, which in turn put Santana in a better mood.

Alex had actually almost dozed off when she heard her name being called from the front of the classroom. Her head jerked up in surprise and she blinked the tiredness away from her eyes. Brittany was staring hopefully at her from the makeshift performance area in front of the chairs.

"Will you sing with me?" The blonde asked again, noticing that Alex hadn't been paying attention when she asked the first time. Alex hesitated before nodding. She really had no other choice.

Santana straight up _glared _at Alex as she made her way to the front of the classroom. It was possibly the meanest look she had ever given anyone. The fourteen year old noticed and then looked away immediately.

"Uh, what do you want to sing?" Alex asked nervously. She could feel everyone staring at her.

"How about 'It Will Rain'? I like Bruno Mars. It's amazing her doesn't speak Martian." Brittany said.

Everyone in the room chuckled to themselves at the brainless comment. Brittany shrugged and then nodded at the band, who began playing.

Alex sang through the pop song with Brittany, their voices merging together nicely. She wasn't quite sure why Brittany had wanted to sing with her, but she wish she hadn't. Alex knew she was going to get chewed out by Santana when they got home. If Santana would even drive her home.

After the duet was finished, everyone clapped, except Santana of course, and Alex returned to her spot in the back of the room.

The end of the day bell rang and Alex ran out of the classroom. She threw her books in her locker, grabbed the hoodie she had worn that morning, and then burst out into the parking lot. She sprinted past Santana's car, her ankle lighting up with pain, and then didn't slow until she reached the road. Alex jogged down the sidewalk, towards her house.

Santana waited in her car for 10 minutes before peeling out. She was absolutely _livid_, and her sympathy for Alex the night before had been forgotten. The little bitch deserved the way she was being treated. You don't just go and sing with anther girl's girlfriend like that. Especially a song about _love._

Santana got to her house and was pleased to find it empty. Her mother must be working late again, which Santana found lucky. Now she could fully explode on Alex, and not have to worry about her mother over hearing any of the expletive things she was planning to say.

Alex took her time getting home, and it ended up being about an hour and 15 minutes before she walked cautiously in the door. The house was silent, which added to her anxiety.

Venturing into the kitchen, Alex felt her heart leap into her chest when she saw Santana sitting calmly at the table. The folded piece of notebook paper was residing in her hands.

"Have a seat Alex." Santana said, keeping her voice calm no matter how much she wanted to scream at the girl.

Alex obeyed immediately, her eyes flickering to and from Santana.

"You really crossed a line today-" Santana was cut off.

"I'm really sorry Santana. I didn't want to sing with her." Alex said quickly, searching the Latina's eyes for any sign of forgiveness. She found none.

"You may not have wanted to, but I came up with a way to make sure you never do it again." Santana replied, a tone of bitchyness in her voice.

"You see, if you ever do anything like that _ever, _I'm taking this note straight to my mother. And she will kick you out. Am I understood?" The Latina explained, fiddling with the white sheet of paper.

Alex nodded slowly, then looked up at Santana. "I get why you hate me Santana. I really do. But you should know something. I haven't exactly had an easy life. For starters, my father is a _rapist_. I've been in countless different foster homes, where I've met some very unpleasant people. People who _did _things to me. So the way you treat me really isn't anything I'm not used to." The younger of the two said. Her voice cracked several times and tears glistened in her eyes. She wiped them away and then quickly stood up.

"Very nice pity party you threw yourself there." Santana called after Alex as she went up the stairs. But that's not how she felt at all. The Latina had a pretty good idea what "things" were done to the girl. And now she felt like an even bigger bitch. Santana began to question how long she could keep the act up when she remembered Brittany. Oh yeah, she could keep it up because Alex kept coming between her and her girlfriend.

_**Hey guys, leave some reviews. Whoever leaves the most helpful/best review will get a shout out in the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alex went up to her bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She slammed her door, not caring if she damaged the wood frame. Alex heard Santana's footsteps up the steps and silenced her crying. She was surprised when she heard her knock on the door.

Alex hesitantly opened the door after wiping the tears away from her eyes. Santana stood there, a softer expression on her face, with the note in hand.

"Take it." Santana said, handing the folded paper to Alex. The younger girl looked up at her in surprise, and slowly took it.

"Why?" Alex asked. She felt a bit of hope that Santana was beginning to like her.

"I can't hurt my mother like that. So don't even think about showing this to her." Santana replied, turning around curtly and going to her room.

Alex felt the small amount of hope diminish and she nodded before shutting the door. She took the note and shoved it back in its original drawer. Ever time she thought Santana was showing some sort of affection, it turned out she wasn't.

As the evening went on, Santana and Alex kept to themselves. They both went to bed early, as they were leaving for Kennywood at six in the morning, so that they could get there when the park opened.

Both girls woke up 40 minutes before they needed to leave. Santana used the bathroom in the basement, while Alex used the one upstairs. They got ready quickly, but both of them looked very nice. Santana had curled her hair, and put on a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and a few necklaces. And of course, the signature Glee converse.

Alex was dressed similarly to Santana. Her shorts were a bit different, as well as the necklaces. She avoided eye contact with Santana the entire morning, and only interacted when the Latina instructed her to get in the car.

Santana and Alex rode up to the school in silence. They got out and Alex finally relaxed. She quickly went to talk with Artie, Rachel, Quinn, and Finn. They were definitely the nicest to her and always tried to include her. She kept as far away from Brittany as possible and pretended not to hear when the blonde said good morning. Santana nodded approvingly at her.

Everyone got onto the bus after a few minutes. Santana and Brittany were towards the front, while Alex sat in the back where Artie's wheelchair was secured. Rachel and Finn also sat back there, as well as Tina and Mike. Alex finally got to be herself for the first time. She was actually outgoing and funny, and all the Glee Clubbers were surprised at how much she was talking, and laughing.

After the five hour drive, the bus finally pulled up at the entrance. The Glee clubbers hurried off the bus, but waited until the wheelchair lift lowered Artie's chair to the ground. After that, they hurried through the gait entrance, and made their way around the amusement park.

Since the club didn't have to compete until 2:00, they decided to ride everything they could. Puck and Alex had decided to be riding partners, since they weren't really afraid to go on anything.

Rachel stared up at the giant green roller coaster tracks. The Phantom's Revenge. "I don't think I want to go on this." She said nervously, and started to turn around.

"Come on Berry." Alex said, going first through the rows of metal bars. Reluctantly, Rachel followed, and then the rest of the Glee Club.

After switching places and bribing people to let them go in front of them, the teenagers managed to get so that they could all ride together. They filled every car on the train, and most of the girls were nervous, except Alex.

Alex and Mike were in the front car, and were slapping each other on the arm excitedly as they reached the top of the first hill. The rollercoaster slowed to an almost stop, turned, and then started going down the incredibly steep coaster hill.

Rachel's scream stuck out the most, and Alex laughed. She and Mike both had their hands up as they went down the second hill, which was actually _bigger _than the first.

It took 2 and a half minutes for the coaster to complete the track. When the car pulled back in, everyone in it started laughing exhaustedly. The bars released and they got out as oncoming passengers got on. They started laughing as they saw each other's hair and watery eyes from the wind blowing into their eyes.

As the day wore on, the Glee Club had an amazing time. They won their competition, and each got a season pass to come back whenever they liked, and also a large trophy. Since they had won, Mr. Shue said it was alright to stay until the park closed. They could split up, but they all had to be in certain groups. To her horror, Alex was put in a group with Brittany and Santana.

Santana glared over her shoulder at Alex, while holding her girlfriend's hands. Alex looked down quickly and then turned her attention back to the park around her. It looked incredible at night, with all of the lights. The crowd had thinned, and the lines were a lot shorter. Alex opted to hold both of the older girls' things while they went on rides together.

It took Brittany about an hour to notice that Alex was basically not having any fun. She went up to her shyly. "Alex, will you go on the Exterminator with me?" She asked, flashing a super white smile.

Alex looked from Brittany, to Santana, back to Brittany. The Latina was glaring her down, but Alex decided to ignore it.

"Sure." Alex said, trying to sound excited. The blonde grinned again and then drug her off towards the ride.

Alex and Brittany waited about 15 minutes in line before climbing into the rat-faced carts. They made it through the dark, indoor rollercoaster, screaming as they took unexpected twists and turns. When it was over, they laughed before getting off.

Santana realized as the little bitch walked off with her girlfriend that she really had to piss. She started searching around for a bathroom when she spotted one about 30 yards away. She made her way over to it and was just about to go in when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Karofsky?" Santana asked in surprise as the large figure walked towards her. He nodded and smirked before looking down at the pocket of his hoody. Santana followed his gaze and gasped. He had a gun.

Santana allowed herself to be led back through an opening in the black fence, to the area behind the Exterminator's building. Karofsky roughly pushed her to the ground and she rolled around to face him.

"You little bitch." Karofsky said, reaching down to slap her across the face. Santana yelped at the shear force behind the slap. It was enough to snap her head to the side.

"You told everyone I was gay, you stupid whore. Well guess what? I'm _not._" He snarled, slapping her again.

Santana cried out as the large hand hit the tender area of her cheek. Her mind switched back to a month ago, when she had told Brittany that Karofsky was gay.

David yanked Santana up by her shoulders and slammed her against the back side of the fence. By then she had tears streaming down her face and she whimpered.

Before she knew it, Santana had been thrown to the ground again. The rough pavement scraped her soft skin, causing blood to stream out.

Karofsky pulled out the gun and pressed it against Santana's head. The Latina started sobbing, but couldn't fight back as he started undoing her shorts. Karofsky's body weight was pressing against her pelvis, crushing her. Then with a sudden flash of movement, the weight was thrown off of her.

Santana gasped as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over. Alex had tackled Karofsky off of her and and he had in turn, thrown her off of himself. The younger girl was getting up from where she had skidded on the pavement over to.

Santana squeaked as Karofsky yanked her up off of the ground and pointed the gun at her. He was breathing heavily, and his teeth were bared. Santana heard him cock the gun and closed her eyes, waiting for the shot.

Alex crept up slowly beside Karofsky, and grabbed the pistol's barrel. In a flash, she had redirected the end of the barrel so that it was pointing straight at her chest.

Alex looked up at Karofsky with questioning eyes. She was also breathing heavily, and kept her hand on the gun's barrel. Karofsky was surprised, and confused, but soon shook it from his mind. He pressed the gun straight into her chest and smirked at her.

"You won't pull the trigger." Alex said calmly. Her eyes searched David's with a fierceness that he didn't quite understand. But he found himself storming off in anger and disappearing around the fence.

_**Hey guys! This chapter was pretty intense. Let me know if you guys want to know what happens next!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex slowly went over to Santana and helped her to her feet. She was unsure if the Latina would allow her to help, but Santana didn't put up a resistance as she leaned on Alex to stand up. Without saying another word, Alex released her grip on Santana and went back around the fence.

Santana followed Alex, limping slightly. When Karofsky had pushed her down, her ankle had twisted. She hurried after the younger girl, eager to get back to Brittany. Her entire body was shaking, and her cheek stung in pain. It occurred to her that she would have been raped and possibly killed if Alex hadn't found her in time.

Alex found Brittany, who had a worried expression on her face, sitting on a bench. The worried expression turned to a relieved one as she saw Santana following behind Alex.

"San, I was worried. What happened?" Brittany asked. Santana decided to lie.

"I just went to the bathroom B. Sorry if I scared you." Santana said, reaching out to hold Brittany's hand. The blonde took it happily and they began walking towards the bumper cars, where the Glee Club had decided to meet up.

Alex followed Santana and Brittany. She could feel her heart beating feverishly in her chest, adrenaline still flowing from having a gun pointed at her. Or rather, pointing a gun at herself.

The Glee club met up at the bumper cars, and then exited the car. They were all exhausted, but happy, with the exception of Santana and Alex.

The teenagers and Mr. Shuester piled into the bus. A few of them dozed off quickly, snoring. Puck, who was sitting with Alex, was one of the few and was resting his head against Alex's shoulder. Every so often, he'd move or mumble something, causing Alex and the singers sitting around her to chuckle quietly.

After the five hour drive was over, it was about 2:30 in the morning. Everyone shuffled off the yellow bus and sleepily said goodbye to one another before getting into their cars.

Brittany and Santana kissed goodbye before going to their separate vehicles. Alex said goodbye to everyone before following after her.

Alex and Santana drove in silence, keeping their eyes focused ahead. Finally Santana spoke.

"Why would you put yourself in front of a gun for me?" She asked shakily. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to see that happen to you." Alex replied quietly. She had been dreading this question from the moment she intervened.

"But I haven't been nice to you." Santana said. She didn't understand. If someone had treated her the way she had been treating Alex, there was no way she would take a bullet.

"Santana. I know what it's like to have…._that _happen to you. And it isn't something that anyone deserves." Alex admitted. Her voice cracked.

Santana felt a wave of sympathy for Alex. She wanted to reach over and comfort her, but decided to keep a straight face.

"How old were you?" The Latina asked. She locked her jaw to keep face from looking concerned.

"11. I was at a new foster home, and the man who was supposed to be taking care of me had a drug problem. I was the only reason he could get money for his dope, and one day he was so out of it that he forced himself on me." Alex's voice cracked again, a few times, and she turned her head to the side. But Santana could tell she was crying, or close to it.

"Well thank you. For saving me." Santana said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Don't thank me Santana. Just because I saved you doesn't mean I'm sucking up or want you to pity me. Don't think I want to be your little sister." Alex said, wiping away at the tears at her face and then getting out of the car quickly.

Alex hurried into the house, quietly though, as not to wake her mother, and went up to her room. She was suddenly scared of what she had done. Maybe Santana was going to try to be her sister now. And that frightened Alex. She had never let anyone close into her life. Every time she thought it was ok to, she ended up hurt.

Alex had thought she would be happy with her adopted parents, that she would be able to trust them. But she was soon proven wrong. Her father had turned out to be an abusive asshole who had too much to drink every day. And her mother, well she was just a bitch.

Every night, Alex ended up with a new bruise, or other injury. If she didn't get perfect grades, or didn't have all the dishes spotless, she was given a few hard punches, or slaps.

Alex shook the bad memories from her head and quickly changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, and was half asleep when she saw her door open. Santana slipped in quietly and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Santana said, gently nudging Alex. The 14 year old sat up and squinted at Santana.

"I haven't been fair to you Alex. I judged off what your father did, which isn't right. And I'm sorry." The Latina apologized, trying to get Alex to make eye contact.

"It's ok Santana. I don't blame you." Alex mumbled, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"No, it's not ok. You saved me from getting raped, and you stepped in front of a gun for me." Santana argued back.

Alex shrugged and bit her lip. She was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Alex, you're a really sweet kid, and I'm sorry for how terrible I was to you. I'm going to try to be, you know, your sister." Santana struggled to think how to put it.

Alex looked up in surprise when Santana spoke. Santana hesitantly wrapped her arms around her younger sister and hugged her.

Alex was tense in the Latina's arms. But something about them, though unsure at first, was comforting and protective. Alex relaxed and then hugged Santana back.

_**So, please leave some reviews! It really means a whole lot to me. Like I've said before, they DO influence the story a lot. I also accept anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to log in! And remember, the longer the better! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Both teenagers went to bed. Alex lay there, unable to sleep. Her mind was restlessly going over what had just happened. This was exactly what she _didn't _want to happen. She would have been just fine if Santana had just decided to treat her civilly. But no, she had to go and try to be her sister.

Eventually, Alex was able to doze off. She was awakened by her alarm clock, and quickly shut it off. She woke up with less pain than she had yesterday, which was good, and didn't remember what had happened last night until she was out of the shower.

Alex slowly walked downstairs, almost afraid of seeing Santana. But there the Latina was, eating an apple and messing with her phone at the kitchen table. She looked up and gave Alex a small smile, which made the 14 year old quickly avert her eyes.

Soon enough, both girls left for school after hugging their mother goodbye. The car ride was silent, which wasn't unusual, but this time Alex was actually more anxious than when Santana had hated her.

When Santana put her car in park and shut off the engine, Alex finally spoke up. "Santana, I know that you don't actually want to be my sister. And I hate that you feel like you have to be nice to me just because I've had some shit happen. So don't. Remember, I'm the rapist's daughter who your girlfriend loves." Alex said, getting out of the car.

Santana felt anger flair inside of her. That bitch. She remembered why she hated her now. Just because she hadn't let her die, she didn't need to love her. A lot of people would have stepped in, Alex just happened to be the one that did. Santana felt her face redden with anger and she got up out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Alex avoided Santana the rest of the day. In a way, she was relieved that the Latina was furious with her again. And she knew she would have to do something that would keep her pissed off. Alex was nervous about what she had planned, but decided that it needed to be done.

9th period came around, and Alex gathered up all of her courage. She went up to Mr. Shuester and told him that she'd like to sing a song. He was more than happy to let her, and gave her the floor as soon as the bell rang.

Alex nodded at the band and then began to sing, making effort to look at Brittany and Santana the whole time.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_I know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._

Alex sang through the first verse and then the chorus. She then looked directly at Santana for a few seconds as she sang the bridge;

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

The chorus again and then to another verse. Alex knew the next part of the song would really piss Santana off even more, if that was possible, so she looked right at the Latina again.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

That's it, Santana had snapped. As she got up from her seat and flew across the room, the music stopped and Alex knew that she had really done it.

Santana pushed Alex backwards, and she stumbled before hitting the ground. The Latina launched herself onto the younger girl, and landed a few solid, powerful blows before Puck and Mike pulled her off of Alex.

Alex stood up and wiped at her bleeding nose. The pain in her face was incredibly, for it wasn't healed from getting mugged. Everyone looked at her in concern and Rachel stepped towards her. Alex hurried out of the classroom.

The 14 year old got to the bathroom and began stopping her nose from bleeding. Soon, the garbage can had acquired quite a few bloody paper towels. Eventually, the blood flow stopped and Alex cleaned the drying blood from her face. She was going to have bruises on top of bruises.

As Alex exited the bathroom, she was met by a grinning, awkwardly dressed kid with an afro. "Um, do you need something?" She asked uncomfortably.

"So you're Santana's sister? I was in the hallway the other day, caught everything of video." He said in a high pitched, irritating voice.

Alex's eyes widened. Since the incident in the hallway, no one had spoken of it. It hadn't really broken out as "news". Most of the kids seemed too afraid of Santana.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Jacob, the top gossip blogger of McKinley High. And also, a kid who hasn't been laid in a very _long_ time." He giggled, stroking Alex's cheek. She flinched and backed away some.

"So here's the deal, toots. You do some….favors for me, and I won't release a story _with _video evidence that you are in fact Santana's sister." He said, lightly taking hold of her hair and moving her head back and forth in a suggestive manner.

Alex pulled her head away from his grasp and glared at him. But she didn't want the story out. That was going too far with Santana. And Alex somehow found herself wanting to protect her sister.

"Fine." Alex said quietly.

"Excellent." Jacob said excitedly, a few giggles coming out again. He led the younger girl into the supply closet across the hall.

_**So yeah. I kind of bet that ticked some of you off. But let me know what you want to happen. Should Santana find out about Jacob and Alex's deal, or should she just suffer alone, like she always had. And the plot thickens.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Alex spat the sticky white substance onto the tiled floor and coughed. Jacob stood over her, panting and zipping his pants back up. She felt her stomach lurch and had to fight herself to keep from throwing up.

Alex got up off of her knees and glared at Jacob, who smiled. "If you keep that up, your big sister's secret will be safe. Maybe." He laughed, opening the door to the closet and slipping out. Alex waited a few minutes and then followed.

The bell had rung seconds before Jacob finished, and the hall was now packed with students. Alex made her way through the hallway at a sluggish pace. She felt disgusting. She took a large drink from the first drinking fountain she saw, but she still felt nasty.

Alex felt a shudder run through her body as she reached her locker. She then realized how hard she was shaking when she couldn't undo her locker. Alex gave up and then started towards the exit.

As Alex made it out of the school, she watched Santana's car squeal out of the parking lot. Alex groaned, but wasn't surprised. She started the walk towards her house.

Santana sat at the kitchen table, fuming. She couldn't believe what Alex had done. She had deliberately done that to piss her off. But why? Santana thought Alex wanted her to be nice to her, but then she went and pulled a stunt like that. It didn't make any sense.

Alex wasn't in a particular hurry to get home, but was still very shaken when the journey was over. She tried to slip into the house as quietly as she could, but Santana was there waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Santana barked as soon as Alex came in the door. The younger girl ignored her question and walked past the kitchen table.

Santana stood up and grabbed Alex's arm. She roughly pushed her back against the wall. Alex was a few inches taller than her, and Santana wrapped a hand around her neck, pressing her further into the wall.

"What is your problem?" Santana demanded. The younger girl fought back weakly against the Latina's grip, but again refused to say anything.

"Oh dios mio, I hate you! You stupid bitch!" Santana screamed, slapping Alex as hard as she could across the face. The younger girl cried out and brought her hand up to her face.

Santana slowly let go of Alex, who gave her a cold glare before continuing up to her room.

Santana suddenly saw something on Alex's face and grabbed the girl's hand, gentler this time. Alex turned back hesitantly to look at her.

"What's on your face?" Santana asked. She slowly brought a hand up to the younger girl's face.

Alex yanked herself away from Santana and ran up the stairs. She left the older girl standing confused in the kitchen.

Alex scrubbed her face with a washcloth as hard is she could, despite how much it hurt to put pressure on the tender skin. She removed every trace of Jacob from her, and then went to her room.

Alex didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night until her mother called her down for dinner. The 14 year old forced herself to look natural, and kept a mildly content face on as she greeted her mother.

Santana studied Alex's face as the younger girl nibbled at her food. There was no trace of the white substance that she had identified earlier as cum. Just the bruises.

Alex didn't eat much, claimed she had a headache, and went up to her room. She soon found herself breaking down, muffling her sobs in a pillow. She soon fell asleep, despite the early time, exhausted from stress.

Santana hesitated outside of Alex's closed door. She could hear the quiet sobs from inside, and desperately wanted to go in and confront her about what she had seen on her face. But Santana forced herself to go past the door, into her own room.

The next morning, Alex woke up gasping for breath from a nightmare. She calmed herself down and then realized that she had been crying in her sleep. Alex wiped away at the tears on her cheeks and then got up out of the bed.

The rest of the morning was normal, and Alex and Santana eventually had to interact as they got into the Latina's car.

The drive to school was completely quiet, and the girls went their separate ways. They avoided each other in the hallways all day, and of course, had to come together in Glee club.

Alex sat in the back of the classroom, and didn't say a word. About halfway through the class, Alex raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Of course she was allowed and she exited the room.

Jacob was waiting outside of the supply closet. He grinned as he saw the girl he was blackmailing walking down the hallway towards him.

"Shall we?" Jacob said, opening the supply closet door. Alex locked her jaw and walked into the dark, small room.

Alex got down onto her knees and looked up at Jacob, who shook his head.

"No, no, no. This time we're going all the way." He laughed.

Alex's eyebrows scrunched together and she got back up quickly. "No. No you pervert! I'm not going to have sex with you." Alex said, backing away towards the door.

"Of course you are." Jacob growled, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her down on the floor.

Alex started crawling towards the door, but was pulled backwards by Jacob. He got on top of her, panting with excitement and arousal.

Santana raised her hand to go to the bathroom 5 minutes after Alex had left. Something wasn't right when the younger girl had asked to leave. She looked downright scared and miserable. Mr. Shuester allowed her to go and Santana quickly went out the door.

Alex screamed into the hand covering her mouth. There was an incredible, _familiar_, stabbing pain ripping through her body with every one of the boy on top of her's thrusts. He pinned her to the floor, which was cold on her bare back and butt.

Santana rounded a corner. She had already checked two of the bathrooms and was going to give up, when she heard a faint cry behind a door a few feet in front of her.

Alex squinted as the door beside her flew open, letting bright light floor in. The weight on top of her disappeared, and she waited for her eyes to adjust.

Santana threw the body off of Alex and let him fall to the floor. Jacob hurried to pull his pants back up and then scurried away as quickly as he could. Santana debated going after him, but instead turned her attention to the girl on the floor.

Alex somehow mustered up the strength to pull her panties back on, so that she was at least wasn't exposed. Jacob had left her bra on after becoming frustrated with the strap.

Santana kneeled down next to Alex and helped her to sit up. Santana handed her her discarded shirt, which Alex pulled on weakly.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Santana asked, helping the younger girl to get her jeans back on. Alex shook her head and then with Santana's assistance, got to her feet.

Santana helped Alex out to her car, and then drove away just as the end of the day bell rang.

"What happened?" Santana asked as they stopped at an intersection.

"Yesterday, I had to give Jacob head to keep him from running a story about us being related. I thought he wanted the same thing today, so I met him in the closet. But he said he wanted to go all the way, and I tried to fight him, but I couldn't." Alex said, finally letting herself cry in front of Santana.

The Latina forgot about everything that Alex had done to anger her. She forgot who the girl's father was, how much Brittany adored her, and how she was in the Glee club. Now she could only focus on how broken Alex must be.

As they pulled up to the house, Santana turned the car off and went around to help Alex into the house. Alex didn't really want to accept the assistance, but allowed it.

_**So that was sad. I realize I have updated three times today, but I'm grounded so I have nothing else to do. So, tell me what you guys think. Should Santana go after Jacob? Will Alex ever be ok? Will Alex and Santana actually love each other? And what about Alex's dad? Will he send any more notes? Will Alex finally allow someone into her life? Will I ever stop asking questions? Will you leave a review? OH THE SUSPENSE!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Santana helped Alex up the stairs and to the bathroom. She sat the girl down on the closed toilet seat and went to retrieve her some clothes. She brought back the clothes and a towel, then left Alex to get a shower.

Alex scrubbed herself for a long time, but still didn't feel clean. She still felt disgusting, even more disgusting than yesterday. But eventually, the hot water ran out and she stepped out of the shower.

Alex dried herself off and got into the fresh underwear and pajamas. Her groin hurt terribly, and she found it difficult to walk over to her room, where Santana was waiting on her bed.

The Latina got up and helped Alex get down on the bed. She pulled the blankets up over the girl and then sat down next to her.

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that for me." Santana told the younger girl. Alex didn't react. It seemed like she was practically sleeping with her eyes open.

"I just want to know why you tried to piss me off." Santana asked, taking Alex's hand. The younger girl tried to pull away, put Santana kept a firm hold.

"I don't let people in. Every time I do, I end up getting hurt." Alex mumbled. She stared down at the blankets.

"Well, you're going to have to start. Because I'm done hating you Alex." Santana said firmly, but gently. She gently put two fingers under Alex's chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eye.

Alex saw the determination, and kindness, in Santana's eyes and felt herself begin to like Santana. She didn't know why exactly, but she felt herself relax, like she had when Santana hugged her.

"I'm going to call the police, and we'll get Jacob arrested." Santana said, getting up from the bed. Alex got up to stop her, and then cried out in pain.

The 14 year old fell to the floor and groaned. Santana immediately came to her side.

"What's wrong?" Santana demanded, her tone coming out harsher than she had originally wanted.

"I think he….tore something." Alex said, gasping in pain as she moved her legs.

Santana saw Alex's face contort with pain as she tried to stand. "You need to go to the hospital." Santana said, watching as Alex pitifully got to her feet.

"No. No hospital. I got a shower, so there's no proof of what he did." Alex said, as she stiffly sat down on the bed.

"You at least need to go to the hospital. We won't tell the police if you don't want to." Santana tried to coax her younger sister into going for help.

"If I got to the hospital, my name will be in the records." Alex nearly whispered. She looked more vulnerable now than when she was being raped.

"So? Why is that bad?" Santana questioned, tilting her head to the side. She knew that if Jacob had indeed torn something, that Alex really did need medical attention.

"Because if my father really is coming for his 'whore', then I don't want my name in any medical records leading to where I live." Alex said loudly. There was a mix of fear and frustration in her voice.

"First of all, don't call yourself that. Second of all, if you're seriously hurt, you need to get medical attention. I don't think he would be able to get your medical records." Santana said.

"I don't think anything's actually tore. It just hurts, really bad." Alex's eyes clenched together as she shifted in the bed.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked again. She could see how badly Alex didn't want to go to the hospital.

The younger girl nodded. "Santana? I don't want mom to know. Can you just tell her that I'm sick or something?" She asked.

Santana nodded. Just then, they heard the sound of the door opening. Santana got up and went downstairs to tell her mother the small lie.

Santana made it down the stairs and was greeted by her Madre. "Mami, Alex is sick. She went straight to sleep when she came home." She said. Her mother nodded and then started sorting through the mail. Just as Santana began to go back upstairs, her mother called after her.

"Alex got another letter from the agency. Would you drop it off in her room?" Mrs. Lopez said, handing her daughter a white envelope.

Santana's hand shook slightly when she took the envelope. She hid her terror and hurried up the stairs.

Santana opened the door to Alex's room to find her in the same position on the bed. The 14 year old could see Santana's concerned expression. She then saw the envelope in her hand and her eyes widened.

Santana slowly gave Alex the envelope. The younger girl's hands shook as she ripped the envelope open. A folded piece of paper fell out, along with a small, thicker piece of paper. Alex read the normal paper first.

_I can have you any time I want._

Alex picked up the other paper. It was a photograph. Of her and Santana getting out of the car two days ago.

Alex got up from the bed, ignoring the fierce pain in her groin, and staggered to the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up violently into the bowl. She ended up dry heaving for a few seconds and then fell, exhausted, to the floor.

Santana came into the bathroom to see Alex heaving into the toilet, and then falling down onto the cool tile floor. She bent down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. The girl looked absolutely pitiful.

Santana saw that the photograph was still in Alex's clenched fist, and she gently took it. When she saw what it was of, she gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. He had been that close.

Santana helped Alex up to her feet and practically had to carry her to her bed. The 14 year old whimpered in pain, and her breathing was heavy.

Santana took the note, photo, and envelope and put it in the drawer that the first note was in. She returned to the bed and sat down next to Alex, who was shaking again, even worse than before.

_**So, do you all like the Alex/Santana bonding? Is it what you've all been waiting for? So this is the 4**__**th**__** time I've updated today, because as you all know, I'm grounded. So today I wrote four chapters, and learned to trill my R's. Very productive. So to make my grounding better, you guys should leave some reviews! Please? :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Alex?" Santana said as another violent series of tremors caused the 14 year old to shake the whole bed. Her younger sister looked up at her.

"Do you want to call the police?" Santana asked.

Alex shook her head. "He's going to come for me, like he said." She said in a breathless voice.

Santana didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell the terrified girl that she would be ok. But what if she really wasn't? It was obvious her father knew where she was, and could easily pick her off. Santana decided to go along with saying she would be alright.

"Alex, just don't go anywhere alone. Stay in the house, no more walks. And you aren't going to school tomorrow either." Santana said. He couldn't get to her if she wasn't alone, right?

Alex nodded uncertainly. "What are you going to do about Jacob?" She said in a small voice.

"I'm going to kick his little Jew ass." Santana growled. Her face turned a deep red color.

Alex didn't doubt that Santana was going to beat Jacob up. From what she had seen in the choir room, or rather _felt_ in the choir room, Santana definitely seemed like the ass kicking type.

The two sisters sat in silence the rest of the evening. Alex dozed off early, once again exhausted, and Santana stayed by her side until it was time for herself to go to bed.

_The body on top of her was heavy, with sweat dripping down it. It almost seemed to be crushing her. She looked up, expecting to see the infuriating grin of the boy with glasses, but instead was greeted by another face. Her father's. She tried to scream, but couldn't get enough air to do it. Because there were hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing powerfully. She could feel her airway collapsing, and tried to fight away the hands. As she turned her head slightly, she saw a horrifying vision. Santana and her mother were there, smiling as she was violated. Their faces expressed nothing but sheer joy as she was raped and strangled. Then her vision started to fade, until blackness-_

Alex felt hands on her and swung blindly in the dark room. She heard a Spanish curse word, which snapped her back into reality. It was a dream. A terrible, partly true, dream.

Santana watched as the younger girl shot up in the bed, gasping for air. Alex brought a hand up to her neck, and then looked around. Her eyes stopped on Santana.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked after Alex seemed to have calmed down. The girl hesitated before shaking her head weakly. Santana went and sat down on the bed next to her. Alex shrank away from her touch at first, but then relaxed next to her.

"Did I wake you up?" Alex asked as she leaned back on the pillow, and also against Santana.

"Yeah. You were sort of yelling a bit." Santana replied.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled. She prayed that Santana wouldn't ask what her nightmare was about.

"It's not your fault." Santana mumbled sleepily. Alex then realized how tired she was herself and leaned her head hesitantly on her older sister's shoulder. Santana didn't object, and Alex let herself drift off to sleep again.

The next morning Santana woke up and was unsure of where she was for a few seconds. She then felt the head on her shoulder and remembered she had come in late in the night to wake Alex from a nightmare.

Santana slipped out from underneath Alex's shoulder, trying not to wake her. But nevertheless, the younger girl's eyes shot open and she sat up in the bed.

"Go back to sleep. And remember, you're sick." Santana said, exiting the guest room to go to her own room. Alex nodded and rolled over in the bed.

Santana dressed in her Cheerios uniform, pulled her hair back in a neat ponytail, and left the house. She drove to school, intent on only one thing. Finding Jacob.

As soon as the infuriated Latina got to school, she began searching the halls. Unable to find the afro wearing pervert, she went to her locker.

As Santana angrily opened her locker, a slip of paper fell out. She grabbed it hesitantly and opened it.

_Santana, if you want to keep the story quiet, meet me at the supply closet in the middle of ninth period. _

_ P.S. You're sister was excellent._

Santana crumpled the note and threw it into her locker. She couldn't wait until ninth period.

Alex got up as she heard a knock on the door. Her mother had left about an hour ago, and Santana was at school. She went to her window, and peered out.

A man was standing at the front door. Alex felt her heart start racing as he turned his head. It was her father.

Alex dropped to her knees, ignoring the flare of pain in her groin, and didn't dare to look out the window again. She heard another knock on the door and found it harder to breath. The memory of the nightmare flooded back into her head, and she put a hand over her mouth. Another knock. Alex didn't dare move, just sat there and tried not to cry.

Alex waited for the forth knock. It didn't come. But she didn't risk being seen, and stayed pressed against the wall under the window.

Alex stayed in the same position for 10 more minutes. When she finally peeked up over the edge of the window, the area in front of the door was empty. Alex expected herself to relax, but her heart remained at the same panicked state. She crawled across the room, opened the closet door, and crawled inside.

Santana's knee bounced up and down in anticipation. It was 9th period, and her eyes had been glued to the clock. It was time. Santana raised her hand, got permission to go to the bathroom, and hurried out into the hall, forwards the supply closet.

Jacob watched as the beautiful Latina walked down the hallway towards him. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and she looked uncertain. Maybe even afraid.

Jacob stroked Santana's cheek as she stopped walking. He gently guided her into the closet and shut the door behind him.

Santana waited until Jacob had shut the door and then whirled around. She grabbed him by the throat, slammed him backwards into the shelf, and pulled her fist back. She slammed a few punches at him, just enough to disorient him and prevent him from fighting back.

"If you _ever _come near her again, I will chop you dick off with a plastic knife and shoved it down your throat." The almost funny comment was said in a voice that could only be taken completely seriously.

"Comprende?" Santana cocked her head to the side and squeezed her hand even tighter. Jacob wiggled under her grip and nodded weakly. Santana gave him one more icy glare and then exited the closet.

Alex heard the door downstairs open and then footsteps coming up the flight of stairs. She didn't know how long she had remained paralyzed in the closet. As the footsteps drew nearer, she scooted backwards in the closet and brought her knees up to her chest.

_**So, do you guys want me to update again today? If I get up to 50 reviews, I'll update again. And, if you're the 50**__**th**__** reviewer, put your name in the review and I'll put it in the story. YAY!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was blinded by light as the door opened. She expected to be grabbed and dragged roughly out, but instead felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alex waited for her eyes to adjust and then saw that Santana was knelt down in front of her, face overcome with worry.

Santana stared at her younger sister in concern. The younger girl had relaxed a bit, but it was obvious something had shaken her. "Alex?" The Latina said quietly.

Alex suddenly sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Santana. "He was here, outside the door." She whimpered, clinging to her older sister's shirt.

Santana pulled Alex in closer to herself. The girl's body shook with sobs and Santana struggled to stand up with her still clinging to her body. Santana managed to get her onto the bed and under the blankets.

"How long ago was he here? What did he do?" Santana asked. Alex had retreated into a terrified silence.

"I don't know. Hours. He knocked on the door, but that's it. I hid in the closet." Alex croaked. Her voice was raspy.

Before Santana could reply, the sound of the door opening interrupted them. Santana gave Alex a reassuring glance and then went downstairs.

"How's Alex feeling?" Mrs. Lopez asked as she sorted through the envelopes. She handed one with Alex's name on it to Santana, who took it reluctantly.

"She's still not feeling too well." Santana replied quietly and she raced up the stairs.

Santana closed the door behind her as she entered Alex's bedroom. She hesitated before handing her the envelope.

Alex could barely bring herself to open the envelope. But she did and pulled a single sheet of paper out. Glancing up at Santana quickly, Alex began reading. It was longer this time.

_Hey whore. Nice job at hiding in the window today. I still saw you. _

Again, the note was short, simple, but incredibly threatening. Alex handed the piece of paper to Santana and felt herself begin to shake again.

Alex decided to change the subject. "So how did things with Jacob go?" She asked, shuddering at the memory of him.

Santana smirked bitterly. "He tried to blackmail me. I went along with it and beat the shit out of him in the closet." She said. Alex nodded.

"Santana. I think he's going to get to me." Alex admitted.

Santana crawled in next to Alex on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "He won't Alex, I promise." She tried to comfort her. But Alex didn't seem convinced.

Santana decided to spend the night with Alex, incase she had any more nightmares. She was growing increasingly worried about Alex. The younger girl had barely eaten since the first note had arrived. She still didn't trust that Alex hadn't suffered some kind of damage from being raped. And God knows what was going on in the poor girl's head.

Alex dozed off next to Santana, nestled in beside her. She soon rolled over and wrapped an arm across Santana's abdomen. She almost seemed to be clinging to her in her sleep. Santana was surprised to feel tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been wrong to treat Alex so terribly.

The next morning, Alex woke up to find Santana already gone. She saw that it was 12:30 from th clock on the bedside table. Alex sat up in the bed and winced. Nearly every part of her body had been aching horribly for days.

Alex walked downstairs into the kitchen. She took a banana from the kitchen's fruit bowl and nibbled at it. She hadn't had a very big appetite since the mugging had taken its toll on her body. After eating her "breakfast", Alex went upstairs, took a shower, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

Alex wiped away at the steam on the mirror to see her reflection. There were fading bruises across her face and neck, and more all over her body. Alex broke her gaze from the mirror and opened the door.

Alex's heart stopped as she stepped one foot out into the hallway. There was her father, smirking at her. In his left hand was a switchblade. Alex was paralyzed by sheer terror. She couldn't make herself fight back as he grabbed her and drug her roughly down the stairs. She couldn't resist when he lifted her roughly and carried her out of the house, and then through her in a running van parked at the curb. She could only watch.

Alex remained frozen in the back of the van. Her father looked back at her every so often and smirked, but he hadn't said anything.

Eventually, after awhile driving, the van stopped and her father got out. He circled around and Alex decided that this would be her only chance. As he opened the door, Alex ignored the intensive pain and bolted out around him. She felt a huge search of frustration when the back of her shirt was grabbed and she was thrown onto her back.

Alex cried out in pain as her father landed a solid kick to her side. That was it, she was paralyzed again. Not only by fear, but by the intense pain that was radiating from her freshly cracked ribs.

The much larger man grabbed his daughter by the ankle and drug her across an abandoned sidewalk. She had no idea where she was, and felt her back begin to bleed from scraping across the pavement.

Santana got home from school and went straight up to Alex's bedroom. It was empty. Alex felt a jolt of panic as she checked the closet and found it empty. Santana quickly searched the house and found it empty. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

_**So, do you guys like it? What do you think will happen? Will Santana find Alex in time? Or will it be too late? Leave lots of reviews. Or something even more terrible might happen to Alex. Mwahahaha.**_

_**P.S. The 50**__**th**__** reviewer's name will appear in the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Santana felt completely sick. She knew that Alex was with her father, she just knew it. The police, as well as her mother, had arrived at the house. The officers had already questioned the neighbors and asked if they had seen anything suspicious. None of them had seen a thing.

Alex shrank away from the man's touch as he ran a hand down her side. She was pressed up against the side of an alley that he had drug her into. Her breathing was heavy and shaky, and a few tears ran down her face. Her father's hand stopped as it reached the pocket of her jeans. She froze as he reached in and pulled out her phone.

Alex's father opened it and began tapping the screen. He looked up at her and grinned. "How about we send your sexy big sister a little picture?" He said, holding the phone up. He raised his free hand and stroked the side of her face and she leaned away in disgust. The phone made a shutter noise and he lowered it before pressing send.

Santana looked down as her phone buzzed. It was from an unfamiliar number and she hesitated before opening the text. After a few seconds of loading, a photo popped up on her screen and Santana gasped. She raced down to the kitchen, where her mother and two police officers were.

Santana slowed and calmed herself as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She approached her mother and asked to speak with her privately. Mrs. Lopez obliged.

"Mom, where were you when you were raped?" Santana asked. Her mother closed her eyes for a moment. "Serenity Boulevard. Like I said, I was taking a shortcut home. Why do you ask mija?" The older woman replied. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No reason Mami." Santana lied before hugging her mother and going back upstairs.

Santana searched Serenity Boulevard in her phone and got the directions. As quietly as she could, she descended the stairs and slipped out of the house unnoticed.

Santana got into her car and pulled out of the driveway quickly. She knew the officers and her mother would hear her car, so she accelerated, following the directions on her phone. Nothing went through her mind but getting there as fast as possible. She didn't have a plan, only knew her objective was to get Alex before it was too late.

His hands had explored every area of her body, and tugged her jeans and shirt off. They had violated her, hinting at what was to come. His body pinned hers to the rough pavement, and she refrained from looking at his face. Her father certainly was taking his time, unlike Jacob, who had hungrily torn all of her clothes off and went straight to business. But Alex would rather he just get on with it. Her heart pounded against her chest even faster with every second longer he spent feeling up and down her waste.

Alex squeaked in surprise as the large man's lips crashed against hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she gagged at the boozy taste. It was obvious he had been drinking.

Santana knew she was getting closer by how the sidewalks and buildings were getting less and less maintained. She felt her stomach flutter and twist itself into knots, but she ignored it. Santana glanced down at her phone and saw that she was only about 5 minutes away.

Alex struggled in protest as her father pulled down her underwear. He hit her with enough force to cause her to stop, and then struggled to pull her legs apart. It was only when he flicked out the switchblade that she let her body go limp, and he smirked in satisfaction. The man forced himself inside of her and she screamed, but was muffled by his lips once again pressing against hers.

Alex was shocked at how much more it hurt this time. She hadn't healed from her last incident in the closet, and the pain could only be described as agony. Her father thrusted in and out of her rhythmically, and far more forcefully than Jacob had. She had lost track of how much time had gone by since he had torn away her panties and began the final act of violation, but it seemed like a very long time. He kept the knife pressed to her throat to prevent any escape attempts, and she had no choice but to oblige.

Santana braked the car at the very beginning of Serenity Boulevard. She got out of the car as quickly as she could and started scurrying down the street, praying that she had guessed the location right and that she would get to Alex in time. As the Latina made her way down the cracked sidewalk, her ears picked up a soft moan. Santana quickly determined the direction the sound had come from and full out bolted down the street, until she came to an alley opening.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw Santana round the corner. She had begun to feel lightheaded at least ten minutes ago from all of the pain, and almost didn't believe what she was seeing. But as her father got up off of her, she knew that it wasn't a hallucination.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to the rescue." Alex's father said, standing back up and zipping up his pants. Santana wanted desperately to run to her crying sister, but she saw the knife in the man's hands.

As the man cupped Santana's face in his hand, the Latina shuddered. He saw this and smirked. Santana suddenly made a grab for the knife, but he pulled it out of her reach quickly enough. Santana saw his eyes darken as he swung a powerful fist which struck her on the side of the head and knocked her to the pavement.

_**I know, that was a terrible place to stop. But I'm even like that. I would have updated earlier, but guess what happened? I got an envelope from NAYA RIVERA in the mail today, containing the photo I sent her and it was SIGNED! HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY TO ME! She even put a little heart next to her name! So anyways, please leave some reviews!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Alex struggled to crawl over to where Santana lay. The Latina groaned and brought a hand up to her head, which had blood streaming down from the temple. Alex had just drug herself the couple of feet over to Santana and weakly gripped her hand, but her father grabbed her by the ankle and drug her away.

Santana gripped her head in her hands and tried to stop the throbbing. She could barely see through her darkened vision, but had seen Alex get pulled away from her. She fought through the haze in her vision and watched in terror as the large man brought his fist down across Alex's face. The youngest of the three cried out in pain and brought her arms up to protect herself.

Santana managed to sit up and blinked away the darkness from her vision. She used the brick side of the alley to help herself stand and then walked unsteadily over to Alex, who had just received several more ruthless blows to her head and chest. She bent down next to her and looked up at the girl's father, who grinned down at her cruelly.

"Don't you think she deserves it Santana? Now I remember watching you yell at the little whore and slap her across the face. I believe you even wrapped a hand around her neck once or twice." The man said in a taunting tone. He cocked his head to the side.

Santana felt tears stream down her face, as well as blood. She shook her head and put a hand on Alex's bloody, swollen face. The younger girl flinched and whimpered at her touch.

Alex's father grabbed Santana by the hair and yanked her up from her kneeling position. Santana squeaked and then felt a surge of anger stream through her. She swung at the man holding her a few times, catching him on the jaw.

"You stupid bitch." Alex's father snarled as he slammed her against the wall.

"You and your sister are just like your whore mother. So you're going to get treated like one." He growled into her ear. With that, he ran a hand up her shirt and she gasped as his hand cupped her breast.

Alex rolled over slowly and then got to her feet. She staggered towards where Santana was being pressed against the wall and summoned all of her energy into one punch aimed at her father's head. Sadly, he didn't even flinch at the small blow, but instead grabbed her around the throat with his free hand and then smashed her into the wall next to her sister.

Mrs. Lopez was at the verge of breaking down as she sat in her kitchen. The police officers had gone out to search the neighborhood for any sign of Alex or her father. And now that Santana had disappeared, she wasn't sure of seeing either of her daughters again.

The police officers had gone door to door, asking the many citizens of Lima Ohio if they had seen either of the girls or Jack Tucker, Alex's father. No one had any idea about the whereabouts of any of them.

Santana struggled to breath while as Jack's grip around her neck grew tighter. She clawed helplessly, trying to wedge her nails under his fingers and pry them loose of her neck. He finally released, but it was only so he could use his whole strength on Alex.

Santana choked down air as she brought a hand up to her damaged neck. She fell to her knees, coughing.

Jack punched his daughter literally _as hard as he could_. He felt her cheek bone crack underneath his knuckles and smiled when she screamed. Alex's legs gave out beneath her and she was held up only by his hand around her neck.

Santana could only watch as Alex was thrown to the pavement, skidded, and then came to a stop in a crumpled heap. Her father walked over to her, forced her onto her back, and hit her in the nose, _hard._ Santana heard the crack and sure enough, blood began streaming out of her nostrils. The 14 year old's sobs were loud, but getting weaker and softer.

Alex found herself being pressed up against the wall again and braced herself. Not to her surprise, she felt her father ram a knee into her chest, once again cracking more of her ribs and jarring the already broken ones. She didn't know how much more of the abuse she could take, and wondered why he hadn't killed her yet.

Alex didn't even cry out when she hit the ground again. She couldn't find enough strength to. But she felt a whole new serge of fear as her underwear was pulled down again and she felt her father's body on top of her.

Santana couldn't sit and watch any longer. She couldn't watch him do that to her. SO she got up off of her knew, but was stopped as James turned around and shook his head. He pulled out the switch blade and then to Santana's surprise, tossed it aside. And then pulled out a Glock.

Alex watched through her swollen eyelids as a gun was put to her head. Her breath caught in her throat and she started praying that someone would come and shoot the ruthless bastard on top of her. But of course, no one did.

Santana inched her way over to Alex and took her limp hand. The 14 year old turned her head and looked over at her. There were more tears running down her bruised, bloody face.

"Just look at me Alex. Just at me." Santana said, squeezing her hand. Alex nodded, and kept her gaze fixed on Santana, though sometimes she was forced to close her eyes when she cried out in pain.

James finished inside of his daughter and stood up. Then, without any hesitation, he fired a round into her chest.

_**Hey guys. Please please PLEASE leave some reviews. They'll decide on whether I'll continue with another book about Santana and Alex…..if Alex survives. The reviews affect her survival too. **_

_**P.S. My Naya autograph is in a frame right above my bed. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Santana couldn't stop herself from screaming when the shot was fired. An absolutely _heart wrenching _cry of pain came from Alex, who was now covered in her own blood.

Jack realized that he had probably just committed murder, and bolted out of the alley. But he stopped at the edge of the alley. "See you around, _slut._ And your sister was one of the best I've ever had. Maybe as good as your mother." He said before taking off again. Santana wanted desperately to chase after him, but she couldn't leave her sister.

Alex pressed a hand against the bleeding wound in her upper chest. She could feel blood streaming out from between her fingers, but other than that, she could only concentrate on the immense pain that was radiating from nearly every point on her body. Everything in her vision was blurry from trying to focus between her swollen eyelids. She flinched away and moaned as she felt a hand on on her arm.

Santana gently touched Alex's arm. She was afraid to touch her anywhere else. Her younger sister whimpered and moved away slightly. Santana shushed her gently and then took ahold of her hand.

Alex recognized the gentle touch of her older sister and calmed down. She turned her head slightly and gripped Santana's hand with her free one. Alex struggled to find her voice.

"Hurts…Santana." Alex nearly whispered. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and saw her sister's tear streaked face right above her. An unfamiliar sensation took over her and her breaths became more labored and when she sucked down air, she couldn't exactly feel the effects of the oxygen. The 14 year old realized that she was dying.

The muscles in Alex's body contracted and released, sending her back arching up off of the pavement, and then slamming back down violently. A strange cry slipped past her lips and her sister cringed.

Santana gently took Alex and pulled her up into her own crossed legs. She cradled the bleeding girl in her arms, ignoring the blood that was streaming onto her.

"You're going to be alright Alex, I promise." Santana felt like she was lying, and realized that she probably was.

Alex convulsed again quickly and then her breathing began to slow. She stared up at her sister's face and struggled to find the air to speak.

"San..I l-love you." Alex stammered out. Another series of tremors hit her body and she yelled, squeezing Santana's hand tighter.

"I love you too Alex." Santana replied, more tears falling from her eyes. Alex pressed herself closer into Santana and clung weakly to her.

Mrs. Lopez rode next to the police officer in his cruiser. They both scanned the street on the one place that held any ounce of hope for finding her daughters. As they turned onto Serenity Boulevard, she found memories crashing back into her head. But she slushed them out and kept her eyes peeled. She began to feel the hope slipping away when they neared the end of the boulevard. But they drove past an alley and the police officer slammed on his breaks.

Santana whipped her head to the side as the vehicle pulled up at the entrance to the alley. When she saw that it was in fact a police cruiser, she calmed down.

"Please help her!" Santana yelled. When she turned back to look at Alex, she saw the younger girl's eyes fluttering shut.

The police officer that had been following the first cruiser had to hold a hysterical Mrs. Lopez back as the chief officer ran to the two girls in the alley. Santana reluctantly let go of her sister's limp body so that the officer could start CPR.

An ambulance arrived in 5 minutes. Two paramedics wheeled a gurney into the alley and quickly, but gently, loaded Alex onto it. They immediately hooked her up to an IV and began pumping fluids into her.

Santana got up and ran past the police, to the ambulance. She jumped in without permission and took a seat next to her sister. The Latina immediately took her sister's bloody, limp hand and held it.

Working quickly, the paramedics got Alex hooked up to a heart monitor. The lines indicating a heart beat were very faint and unsteady. The machine beeped a warning.

While two paramedics tried to stop the bleeding bullet wound, the other watched the heart monitor. Every so often, the back of the ambulance was jostled and the gurney slid a bit. Santana was still crying, noticing how pale and dead looking her sister had become.

The hospital the ambulance needed to go to was 20 _long _minutes away. Santana could hear the sirens from outside, and kept praying to herself that they would get to the hospital in time. She hated herself more and more when she thought about how she had treated Alex. But at least the younger girl knew Santana loved her.

When they reached the ¾ mark on the journey towards the hospital, a loud beeping rang through the ambulance. Everyone's head snapped towards the heart monitor. There was a flat line scrolling across the screen.

_**So. Should Alex survive, or shouldn't she? The choice is up to you. Would she be better off dead, not having to deal with the trauma she suffered, or will Santana be able to help her through it if she lives? You tell me by leaving a review. THANKS! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

One of the paramedics immediately grabbed the two electric paddles of the defibrillator and another one of the men switched on the machine. After two seconds, the machine beeped and and Santana was forced to let go of Alex's hand.

The two panels were pressed down on Alex's chest and her body jolted upwards. The line on the monitor remained flat. The paramedic waited until the paddles were charged again and brought them back down. Again, the heart monitor showed no results.

A paramedic cranked up the voltage on the machine and then nodded at the other. The man shocked Alex's body and it once again jerked violently. All of their heads turned anxiously over at the monitor. It's single, continuous beep stopped and the line started moving up and down again.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the paramedic put down the paddles. Santana took Alex's hand again and held it tightly. She was in hysterics now, unable to control the sobs or tears. Her sister had just _died _for a few seconds.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital parking lot and Alex's gurney was immediately wheeled into the hospital, where doctors immediately took her. Santana went to follow them through the large swinging doors, but was stopped by several nurses. They led her, despite her protests, to an exam room and made her sit down on a bed.

Santana had nearly forgotten about the large cut on her forehead. A doctor came in to treat the cut, wiping away the blood, sterilizing it, and then stitching and bandaging it. She thanked the man quietly and then went out into the waiting room.

Santana jumped when her phone buzzed. She had been sitting next to her mother in the nearly empty waiting room for an hour now, and had fallen into an almost trance-like state. She took the small device out of her pocket and unlocked the screen. The photo that Alex's dad had sent her was still on the screen, and she quickly exited out of the text and went to the new one she had received.

_San, what's going on? There were police cars at your house earlier._

_-B_

Santana took a deep breath and then started typing with shaky fingers. She would have to tell people sooner or later. So she might as well start with Brittany.

Within and hour the entire Glee Club and Mr. Shuester were at the hospital and were sitting with Santana and her mother. After some thinking, Santana had decided that the whole Glee Club had a right to know. After all, Alex was a part of the club.

Santana held Brittany's hand tightly and rested her head on her shoulder. Her blonde girlfriend had shown immense concern at the bandage on her forehead, but Santana had assured her that she was alright, and that the injury was nothing.

Santana had not disclosed many details in the text. If she was going to tell them, she was going to tell them in person. The other teenagers looked at her expectantly, questioningly, but none of them asked.

Santana finally decided to tell them what happened. She took a shaky breath and then began talking.

"I guess you're all expecting an explanation." Santana started out.

"Alex is my half sister. My mother had her nine months after…..after she was raped." The statement earned collective gasps. Santana felt a lump begin to form in her throat and then pressed on.

"She went up for adoption. But a little bit ago, her adoptive parents died and she came to our house. And….I was a bitch to her. Alex….she still treated me like a sister, and eventually, I started to. But then her father came and….and I couldn't protect her." Santana's voice broke off into sobs at the end. She buried her head in Brittany's shoulder and the taller blonde comforted her girlfriend.

Everyone either said a quite condolence to Santana or put a hand on her comfortingly. But she could only think of Alex, and if the doctors were going to be able to save her.

Santana eventually found herself slipping off to sleep on Brittany's shoulder. She was exhausted by the day's physical and emotional stress. It wasn't until hours later that someone gently shook her awake.

"Santana, Alex's doctor is here." Quinn said softly. She leaned up from Brittany's shoulder and looked anxiously at the doctor.

Alex's doctor was a tall redhead who spoke with a gentle, calming voice. "Alex has suffered serious trauma to her face, and chest, as well as her neck. She received a concussion, but it isn't anything to worry about brain damage for. Six of her ribs were cracked, which we put back in place, and her nose is fractured. She had to get several stitches above her left eyebrow. And lastly, she suffered a bullet wound to the chest. The bullet did stop towards her back shoulder blade, so we had to extract that. However, it did _not _hit anything vital. She did lose a lot of blood, but we got more into her quickly. All in all, if she makes it through the night, she should be fine after that." The lady informed them. As she said the last sentence, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Santana stood up from her chair. "Can I see her?" She asked. The red haired doctor nodded.

"I think its best if you come alone." The doctor said. Santana nodded and then turned back to the group of teenagers in the room. She gave them a faint smile before following the doctor towards the elevator.

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My mom wouldn't let me get on the computer . But anyways, leave some reviews! Let's see if we can get up to 80 or 85! Yay!**_


	21. Chapter 21

As the elevator doors closed, the red haired doctor turned to Santana. "There's one more thing about your sister. I didn't know if it would be ok to mention it in front of everyone. Alex suffered severe vaginal trauma. She's going to be very sore for awhile." The woman said softly.

Santana nodded just as the doors opened. The doctor gave her a soft smile as Santana stepped out into the hallway. "She's in room 304." The redhead said as the doors closed in front of her.

Santana stepped shakily down the hallway until she came to the fourth room down. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to see her sister. After a few seconds of hesitation, Santana stepped into the room.

Alex looked _broken. _The unconscious girl's face, though now clean of blood, had dark, swollen bruises. A patch of gauze was taped above her left eyebrow. The hospital gown was opened slightly at the top, and Santana could see the bandages covering the bullet wound. Two hand shaped bruises marred her neck, standing out on her pale skin.

Santana walked closer to the bed and sat down next to Alex. An oxygen tube wrapped around her face, and the room was silent except for the machines and Alex's soft breathing. Santana hesitated before taking Alex's hand.

Santana sat in silence with her sister for a very long time. The 14 year old moved once, with her head turning to the side. But that was the only sign of life she gave, other than her soft breathing. The Latina finally grew tired of waiting.

Santana opened her mouth, "Alex? Baby, wake up." No response. The injured girl continued to lie still on the bed. Santana decided to try what had worked for Kurt. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Santana said, feeling even more desperate. Again, no response.

Tears suddenly began pouring down Santana's face once again. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly. Santana crossed her arms on on the bed and then buried her face in them, sobbing softly.

Alex's eyes fluttered open slowly. She closed them again quickly and squinted until they had adjusted to the light. Eventually, they did, but she still couldn't open them very wide, due to the swelling. A soft, pitiful sound caught her attention and she turned her head, wincing at the pain in her neck. Her sister had buried her face in her arms and was crying softly on the bed.

Alex raised a shaky hand and rested in on Santana's. She squeezed it weakly. Santana's head snapped up in surprise, and her her face was wet with tears.

Without speaking, Santana stood up and gently wrapped her arms around Alex, who clung to her. The two girls stayed in the embrace for a long time, before Santana went back to sitting in the chair.

"How are you feeling?" The Latina asked as she sat back down.

"Sore." Alex replied hoarsely. Her throat was dry, and felt like sandpaper. Her body was weak and she felt cold, but couldn't find the energy to pull the blanket up further. Even the small act of hugging her older sister had exhausted her. Worst of all, her chest ached terribly when she breathed.

Santana cocked her head to the side and looked at her sister skeptically. "You have to be a bit more than sore." She replied.

Alex nodded and bit her cheek absentmindedly. It was true, even with the pain medication, every part of her body radiated pain, leaving her mind nearly overwhelmed. Alex moved her leg slightly, to try to relieve the stiffness, but ended up moaning in pain. Her groin exploded in pain at the small movement, and she locked her jaw.

Santana watched, heart full of pity, as her sister showed signs of immense pain. She took her hand and held it until the pain had resided some.

After a few minutes, Alex spoke. "Did they, I mean, did he….did he get away?" Alex asked. She had a fuzzy memory of the gunshot, and then couldn't remember what had happened after that, other than being in Santana's arms.

Santana nodded sadly and felt anger serge inside of her. She wished desperately that she had been able to go after the bastard.

Alex nodded and then fought back tears. The fact that her father was still running around somewhere scared her terribly.

Santana noticed her sister's face fall and eyes begin to glisten with tears. "Alex, he will _not _touch you again. I promise." Santana said firmly. Her sister looked up at her and nodded somewhat unconvincingly.

A few seconds later, the red haired doctor came in. She smiled kindly at her patient and her sister, and then went and stood at the foot of her bed. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how bad is the pain?" She questioned, inspecting her chart.

"Nine." Alex answered truthfully. Santana looked at her in concern. She ignored the stare.

"Well in that case, I'm going to give you a stronger dose of medication. It's going to make you fall asleep again, alright?" The doctor said, getting the medication ready to inject into Alex's IV.

The 14 year old nodded and waited for the drug to take its effect. Soon enough, she felt her mind begin to cloud and looked at Santana. She took Santana's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Don't worry Alex; I'll be right here when you wake up." Santana comforted her. Alex nodded slightly before her eyes closed and she fell into a drugged state.

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! If the story reaches 105 reviews by the time its done, I promise to write a sequel. SO review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Santana woke up to soft whimpering. She sat up in the chair and winced at the stiffness in her neck. Another whimper caught her attention and she saw Alex, moving restlessly in the bed. The Latina got up and gently put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Alex, sweety wake up." Santana said softly. The younger girl's eyes flew open and she looked at Santana in terror for a few seconds. But she realized who was next to her and calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Alex's eyes. The younger girl nodded and winced as she rubbed her eyes. The pain medication had worn off and she could nearly feel the full extent of her injuries. She wanted to change position because of her stiff legs, but was too afraid to make the pain in her groin even worse.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Santana asked, noticing the pained expression on Alex's face. The younger girl immediately shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to sleep again." Alex replied. She really didn't want another nightmare.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked carefully. She hated seeing the poor girl in so much pain.

Alex nodded and wiped as much pain from her face as she could. "You can go home if you want to Santana. I'll be fine." She said, noticing how tired the older girl looked.

Santana shook her head. "I'm staying right with you." She said firmly.

The small talk was interrupted as Mrs. Lopez walked through the door. She had just come in from grabbing some food for Santana and herself from the cafeteria. Seeing that her daughter was awake, she sat the food down on a small table and went to stand by her bedside.

"Hey mija." Mrs. Lopez said, hugging her daughter gently. Alex took comfort in her mother's embrace.

Mrs. Lopez stood back up and smiled lovingly at her daughter. She was sure that she was going to lose the young girl to her father.

The three Lopez girls sat in the room and chatted with each other. Alex didn't contribute much to the conversation, but she was content to be with her family. But the company of her mother and sister wasn't enough to keep her mind off of the immense amount of pain she was feeling.

It was until several hours later that Santana whispered something to her mother. Mrs. Lopez stood up and nodded, before exiting the room.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about something." Santana said. There was a change of tone in her voice and Alex didn't like it.

"What?" Alex asked nervously.

"Last night when I was in the waiting room, the Glee Club came after I told Brittany where I was-" Alex interrupted her older sister.

"Did you tell them?" Alex asked solemnly. She felt her stomach churn.

Santana nodded and then waited for her sister's reaction. Alex locked her jaw and her eyes watered.

"Why would you tell them that?" Her voice came out thick.

"They were just concerned about you." Santana assured her, taking her sister's hand. Alex pulled it back instinctively.

"How much did you tell them?" The 14 year old demanded. Her voice took on a hurt and angry tone.

"They don't know about the….rapes. But I told them how my mom got pregnant and that it was your father that did this to you." Santana said. She was even gladder she hadn't said anything about Alex getting raped herself.

"So now everyone knows I'm the daughter of a monster." Alex said bitterly.

Santana shook her head. "You are _nothing _like that bastard." She said firmly. She moved her head to look Alex in the eye. "Don't ever compare yourself to him." She finished.

Alex nodded somewhat angrily and then took in a sharp breath. "Can you call my nurse?" She asked in a pain filled voice. She had moved her leg a tiny bit, consequently causing a huge amount of pain to explode from her groin.

Santana immediately pressed the nurse call button and within minutes a young nurse appeared at the doorway with her medication. Alex soon felt the drugs effects, her body going numb and her vision clouding. She quickly passed out in the bed.

The next week was filled with medication and recovery. Alex struggled to take in as little medicine as possible. She didn't like being asleep because every time to slept, she relived being violated. Sometimes it was her father, other times it was Jacob. A few of the nightmares included them both. But she always woke up sweating with her heart pounding. Santana was there every single time to calm her down.

After her ninth day in the hospital, Alex had had enough. So while Santana and her mother were down in the cafeteria and her mother had left for work, she threw the blankets off of herself. Using the IV rack for support, she slowly got up out of the bed, groaning softly as pain ignited in between her legs as well as the rest of her body, more specifically her chest.

Alex made her way to the small bathroom and shut the door. She changed into some clothes Santana had brought for her once she was officially discharged, and walked out to find Santana staring at her disapprovingly.

"I want to go home." Alex said sheepishly. She gripped the IV rack and hobbled over to her sister.

"Did you even think of asking for help?" Santana questioned, after having her sister sit down on the bed.

Alex didn't reply. Santana sighed and started towards the door. "I'll go talk to your doctor." She said, walking out into the hallway. Alex smirked to herself.

Santana returned into the room several minutes later. "She said if you're feeling up to it, you can go home today." The Latina said, smiling at her sister.

_**So yeah, that was a little boring. But tell me what you think of the story so far, if you want a sequel, and just any advice in general. I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live! (Props for the Rachel quote)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Mrs. Lopez signed the discharge forms at the front desk. He daughter was on crutches behind her, beside her eldest daughter. She had been delighted when she had heard Alex could come home.

Santana kept her hand on Alex's lower back as the younger girl leaned on her crutches. She still looked incredibly weak and broken, and Santana was afraid she would collapse any minute.

As their mother finished the paper work, the Lopez family left the hospital. It took some time, for Alex couldn't go much faster than a hobble. But both Latinas were patient, and helped the youngest one get into the car when they finally reached it.

Alex was happy to be home when they pulled into the driveway. Santana helped her out of the car and into the house. She escorted her up the stairs, keeping a vice like grip on her arms the whole way up. Alex appreciated the help, but secretly hated how weak it made her feel. But she didn't say anything about it, and lied down on her bed, exhausted.

Santana crawled up next to her sister on the bed. "Alex, do you want to talk about anything?" She asked. Santana wasn't sure how to go about this with her sister. She had seen her get _raped _right in front of her. Santana couldn't imagine how humiliating it had been for the young girl, and didn't know if she would want to talk about it.

Alex thought for a few moments before shaking her head. She could not think of anything she wanted to discuss with the Latina. Not right now anyway.

Santana didn't like the way Alex had been acting. She had retreated into herself, and built up a protective wall. It was understandable, and Santana couldn't blame her for it, but she really needed to find some way to bring her out of it. She understood that it would take much longer for the mental scars to heal than the physical, though neither would ever be gone without a trace.

"Alex, you know you can talk to me about whatever you want. I know we haven't known each other for very long, and most of the time I treated you like shit, but I promise I'm here for you now." The oldest girl said, turning to look her sister in the eye.

Alex took a deep breath before speaking. "Santana, I was terrified the whole time. But the time I was most scared was when he mentioned you and sent you the picture. Because I thought he would hurt you." She admitted.

Santana felt her heart break when her sister said that. She wrapped and arm around her and brought her in close. Alex nestled into Santana's side and wrapped an arm around her abdominal.

"San, you have to promise me something." Alex said quietly, still resting her head on her sister.

"Of course, anything." The Latina replied quickly, running a hand through her sister's hair.

"If he comes back for me, you can't get in between him and me." The 14 year old said in a small voice.

"No, Alex. I told you that I wouldn't let him-" Alex sat up, wincing, and cut her off.

"Santana, this isn't your fight. You could have gotten shot coming after me. He could have _raped _you instead of me." She said, her voice getting louder.

Santana stared at her sister's still bruised face. She wasn't sure how to reply to it. Santana knew she would step in between Alex and her father if it came down to it. But she couldn't have her sister worrying about her.

"Alright, I promise." Santana lied. Alex seemed to calm down, and curled back up against her sister's side. The 14 year old fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next few days passed in the Lopez household. The bruises faded some on Alex, but she still had trouble with the pain in her chest and groin. Santana was always there to help her get up and down stairs, or to held her get up from the couch. It wasn't until her third day home that Santana said something she was quite unsure of.

"Artie really wants to come see you. He's worried." She said one morning as they were both eating breakfast.

"He is?" Alex asked, looking up from the bowl of cereal she was eating.

"Yeah. But I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with….you know, a guy." Santana said carefully.

Alex shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I mean its Artie." She replied, turning her attention back to the cereal.

Santana was surprised and pleased that Alex didn't seem to have a problem with guys. She had heard about people who had been raped that couldn't go near men for a long time, even if they were family members. So it was a good sign.

Artie came over the next day, with Brittany pushing his wheelchair. He presented a bouquet of flowers to Alex, and she smiled one of the few smiles that Santana had seen since the attack. The five teenagers sat in the living room and talked about nothing in particular. Santana kept a careful eye of Alex as she went to hug the crippled boy goodbye, watching for any flinching or uneasiness. But the 14 year old seemed perfectly fine as she hugged him.

_**I can't sleep! So I updated. And I won't update again until I get 95 reviews. So there. And I love you.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Santana kissed her girlfriend goodbye and then shut the door behind the blonde. She then turned to her sister, who seemed to be in a better mood than before.

"When can I go back to school?" Alex asked. She looked at her sister anxiously.

Santana shrugged. "You need to take it easy for awhile." She said, giving her a gentle smile.

Alex frowned. "Santana, I can't let this control my life." She said solemnly.

"I know sweety. And we won't let it." Santana said, rubbing the girl's forearm affectionately.

"Santana, _stop._ There isn't a 'we' in this. It happened to _me_, and it was _my _father." Alex said loudly, pulling her arm away. Santana looked at her, shocked, and a little hurt.

Without saying anything, Alex turned and went up to her room. Santana flinched as she heard the girl's door slam.

Alex sat down on her bed slowly, wincing, and listened for the sound of her sister's footsteps coming up the stairs. She prayed that Santana wouldn't knock on the door. The footsteps stopped outside her door for a few seconds, and then continued down the hallway to her own room.

Alex relaxed when she heard her sister's door shut. She absolutely despised being treated so fragiley by the Latina. Especially after she had nearly got Santana hurt because of her father.

The next few days went on with Santana and Alex rarely speaking with each other. Though the older girl tried to help her sister doing physical things on a few occasions, Alex always shrugged her off without a word. Santana didn't understand the girl's sudden coldness, but she knew if she asked she wouldn't get a response.

Alex was pleased to find that she could walk up and down stairs independently now, and didn't need help getting of from her bed or the couch. The pain in her body had slowly began to lessen in strength as the days went by, and by two weeks, she decided that she felt well enough to go to school.

Alex decided to approach her mother that evening at dinner. She waited until everyone had eaten about half of their dinner before she spoke up.

"Mom? Can I go back to school tomorrow?" Alex asked, looking up from her plate. Her mother looked up as well.

"Well are you sure Alex? Are you feeling up to it?" Mrs. Lopez asked, putting her fork down. Santana watched, worried as her mother seemed to be alright with the idea.

"The pain isn't nearly as bad, and I can walk around fine now. So yeah, I'm ready." Alex said, nodding a bit.

Her mother smiled gently at her. "Well if you feel that going to school would be ok, then I guess you can." The Latina woman said. Alex smiled back at her.

"Thanks mom." The youngest of the three said. She turned her attention back to her plate and finished eating.

Santana slammed her fork down and stood up from the table. "Yeah, let's let Alex go back to school. Might as well ship her straight to her father." She growled, turning and storming away.

Mrs. Lopez stood up and took her eldest daughter by the arm. "Santana, that was inappropriate." She said in a stern voice that she rarely used with her daughter.

Santana pulled her arm free of her mother's grip and walked up the stairs. She felt tears well in her eyes and she didn't let them fall until she had reached her room. She hated the idea of Alex going back to McKinley so soon. She would be in a public place, where anyone could get to her, or see her. Someone could tip off her father. And Jacob was still there, off course.

Alex and her mother finished their dinner in silence and cleaned up. The youngest one couldn't imagine why her older sister had gotten so angry all of the sudden, but wasn't about to go up and initiate a conversation with her. She had felt less guilty after she stopped talking to Santana. She felt that the Latina wasn't is as much danger.

The next day came soon enough, and Alex felt her stomach flutter with excitement. She hadn't been out of the house in a very long time. And she was eager to see the Glee Club again. That was the one place she felt safe, other than when Santana had held her in the alley.

Alex put on a pair of jeans, a V-neck, and a few necklaces and bracelets. She straightened her hair, and was happy to see that the bruises weren't as swollen, and had paled to a yellow/green color.

Alex made her way down to the kitchen and stopped. She had been dreading the car ride to school with Santana. She had a feeling that the Latina was going to try to talk to her again, and try to be _sisterly. _

The two girls made their way out to the car when it was time to leave. They got in and Santana wasted no time pulling out onto the street and speeding down the road.

To Alex's surprise and happiness, Santana was silent the whole ride up to the school. It wasn't until they had parked and Alex was about to get out that she opened her mouth.

"Just be careful Alex." The Latina said, turning to look at her sister. Alex kept her eyes locked forward and nodded. Without replying, she got out of the car and headed into the school.

Alex was met by kind faces and smiles the entire day. Her teachers welcomed her back, as well as her classmates. Alex felt comfortable the whole day, and was soon on her way to 9th period.

Alex scanned through the familiar faces of the hallway, and hurried towards the choir room. Suddenly, a face stuck out in particular and her heart skipped a beat. The face drew closer and it seemed to be the only one in the hallway. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and tried to make her legs work. But it was too late to turn away, and the body attached to the face brushed against her arm. Alex suddenly couldn't breathe, and her vision began to darken. She passed out in the middle of the hallway.

_**Well that was a lovely place to stop. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And to Brittana100, I thought the kiss was the single most adorable thing to ever happen on television. Oh yeah, and check out my new story, A Girl at Dalton. There is a super sexy Sebastian in it! :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Santana sat in the red chair next to Tina, arms crossed. She hadn't seen Alex all day, and was anxious to make sure that she was alright. But she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as Rachel came to the door of the choir room, a scared and worried expression on her face. "Santana." Rachel's voice trailed off as Santana stood up and raced out of the room.

The small crowd parted in order to let the Latina through the the middle. She gasped as she saw her sister, unconscious, on the floor. Brittany was kneeled beside her, speaking softly.

* * *

><p><em>The pain was unbearable. It rocketed through her body, filling her to the fingertips. Her head swam, filled with the stench of cleaning products that were stored in the closet. Then, another kick to the stomach left her paralyzed. As she cried out in pain, mixed with sobs, high heeled footsteps clicked through the otherwise silent room. <em>

_ She hadn't opened her eyes until now, and felt a surge of hope as her sister walked through the door of the supply closet. Turning, she watched as not only Jacob, but her father, smiled warmly at the Latina._

_ "San….p-please help." She stuttered out, fighting to find her voice. Instead of picking her up and taking her away from all of the pain, the Latina aimed a pointed boot at her sister's torso. The younger girl screamed, feeling emotional pain that was nearly stronger than the physical pain._

_ Alex watched as Santana put a leg on each side of her, and then straddled her. A glint of a metallic object caught the _young_ girl's eye, but she was too focused on what her sister was saying._

_ "Alex, you have _never _been my sister." The Latina said. Alex felt her pounding heart break further, then stop as her sister raised her hand. Santana then brought a knife down into her chest._

* * *

><p>Alex's eyes shot open and she cried out, seeing her sister staring down at her. She scrambled backwards, into another body. Whirling around, Alex saw that is was merely Brittany. The blonde brought her arms around the younger girl and got her to stop moving backwards.<p>

With one fierce glance, Santana got the crowd that had formed to hurry away quickly. She then turned her attention back to Alex, who was wrapped in Brittany's arms. The blonde was shushing her and muttering comforts.

Alex was almost panting, terrified from the vivid dream. She had one hand wrapped tightly around Brittany's forearm, which was wrapped around herself. The older girl was telling her that it was ok, and that Santana and her wouldn't hurt her. Alex finally calmed down enough and sat up, still shaky.

"Are you alright Alex?" Santana asked, putting a hand on her sister's. The terrified girl flinched visibly at her touch, and Santana was confused. She almost seemed afraid of her.

Alex studied her sister's face for a few seconds. Though she wanted to believe that Santana did if fact love her, and that she wouldn't hurt her, but the dream had left her uneasy. She had never been able to trust anyone before; why would Santana be any different?

Alex nodded finally, and Brittany helped her to stand. "We're going to go home now, alright?" Santana said, keeping her voice soft and calm. Alex shook her head.

"No. I want to go to Glee." Alex insisted, making her voice as strong as she could. Santana didn't seem to like the idea, but obliged and stood up from her kneeling position.

The three girls walked slowly to the choir room, and were met by worried stares at the door. "Girls, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine Mr. Shue." Alex replied in a half convincing tone. He nodded, and then smiled.

The rest of the period was pretty uneventful, but Alex was comforted by the presence of her friends. She sat in between her sister and Artie. Alex liked Artie; it didn't matter that he was in a wheelchair. She had her flaws too. And he was sweet and funny, which Alex liked.

The 9th period bell rang and Alex hurried out of the classroom. But when she got out into the hallway, Alex stopped as fear crept into her mind. She waited until Puck and a few others were out in the hallway with her, and then walked with them. Luckily, she didn't catch sight of Jacob, and made it out into the parking lot.

Alex couldn't bare the idea of a car ride with her sister, so she began walking home. She had only made it about half way out of the parking lot when she heard Santana behind her.

"Alex! Stop." Santana called after the younger girl. To her surprise, Alex stopped and whirled around.

"What is your problem with me?" Santana demanded in a harsher tone than she wanted to use. Alex didn't reply.

"Alex, please. You just shut me out all of the sudden and I want to know why." Santana said, gentler this time. The younger girl remained quiet.

"Alex!" Santana shouted as her sister turned and began to walk away.

Alex whirled around. "I shut you out because I'm scared!" She shouted.

Santana reached out to bring her sister in to her arms, but was shocked when Alex pushed her back roughly. "I'm scared of _you _Santana." She said, her voice cracking at the end. And with that, Alex whirled around and began walking away again.

_**Hola readers! Please please please leave some reviews telling me what you think will happen, and I have some questions for you guys!**_

_**Do you think Alex's dad will come back? And what do you think will happen to Alex if he does?**_

_**Do you think things will get better or worse with Santana?**_

_**Did you like the Alex/Brittany bonding there?**_

_**What do you think of the entire story?**_

_**And this one's just for fun; if you had the option to spend a day with anyone on glee, who would it be and why. And I mean the characters, not the actual people.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Santana watched as her sister walked away from her. She took a few steps towards her, but then stopped. If Alex was truly afraid of her, though Santana couldn't understand why, it wouldn't make anything better by going after her.

Though she had to force herself, Santana turned and walked away from her sister. She made it the whole way to her car before she allowed herself to cry. Alex had begun to scare her lately. The 14 year old had barely eaten _anything _since her attack. She didn't talk unless she was directly addressed, and seemed to have dropped at least 10 pounds in the past couple of weeks.

Santana waited a few minutes before pulling out onto the street. She was forced to drive past her sister, who didn't turn to look at her. Santana didn't exactly know what she was doing; she had stopped the car and gotten out.

Alex backed away as her sister came towards her. She just really wanted to be alone, and get away from _everyone. _

Santana stopped her sister by standing directly in front of her. The 14 looked up at her with glistening eyes, but didn't say anything. Her face was cold, and the look in her eyes was distant and pain filled.

"Alex, please. Don't be like this." Santana said softly, reaching up and putting hand on the side of the girl's face. Alex flinched at her touch and her jaw locked. She turned her head to the side.

Alex shoved the fear and apprehensive away from her mind and tried to focus on her sister's face. It was caring, concerned, and the fingers on the side of her own face were gentle. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach, she took a step towards Santana and buried her face in the Latina's shoulder.

Santana wrapped one arm around her sister's lower back, and brought the other one up to comb through the girl's soft hair. She felt Alex cringe in her arms, and brought her in closer. She felt the 14 year old's hangs clinging to her back, but somehow still felt that the girl was incredibly distant.

Alex and Santana separated after some time. They both climbed into the car and Santana drove home quickly. She got out of the car and waited for Alex, who came in slowly. Her walk had gotten less of a limp in it over the weeks, and it was now hardly noticeable.

Santana decided to give Alex her space, and went to her own room. She heard the door to the bathroom shut after she had shut her own door.

Alex stared at herself in the mirror. She had always been able to find a trace of sorrow in her eyes since she was old enough to understand why she was born. But now it was about a thousand times more evident, and she hated how sunken in she had become. Alex opened the cabinet that had the mirror on the door, and momentarily was able to get away from her reflection. But as she grabbed the box of razors, she shut the cabinet again and locked eyes with the girl in the mirror. It took a lot to break the gaze again.

Alex turned away from the mirror and turned on the water in the bathtub. It ran powerfully, and the tub was filled in a matter of minutes. Alex stripped down to her underwear, and then climbed in. The water was very hot, and burnt as she sunk into it, but Alex had faced far worse pain, and she submerged nearly her entire body in the water. But she left the water running.

Opening the box of razor blades, Alex took out one of the double edged blades. After taking a deep breath, she sunk the blade into her left arm and suppressed a scream as she drug it though her skin. She allowed flashbacks to stream through her head, and could nearly feel her father's hands on her once again. She could hear his voice, whispering how much of a whore she was into her ear. And Alex felt bile in her throat as she remembered how her body had betrayed her the first time he was inside of her. She had _came _while being raped by her father.

Alex ripped the blood coated razor blade out of her arm and gripped it in her hand. She sunk it into the other forearm, dragging it the whole way from her wrist up to her elbow. Blood poured out, turning the already red water even darker. Alex had to force the use of her arms as she pushed the blade into her thigh, inscribing the words "I'm sorry" into it. She dropped the blade into the bloody water and leaned back, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana frowned as she still heard the bathtub water running. It was a heavier roar, since it was coming from the faucet and not the shower head. The Latina got up from her bed and stepped out into the hallway. Her foot immediately became soaked with water.<p>

Santana ran to the bathroom door, where water was leaking out from under the door. Trying the doorknob, she found it locked and instantly set into a state of panic. The Latina pounded on the door. "Alex! Open the door!" She yelled, kicking it as hard as she could with her foot. Getting no response, she raced downstairs.

Santana rummaged frantically through the drawer, searching desperately for the key that unlocked the doors in her house. She eventually found it in the back of the drawer, under some rubber bands and pizza menus. Santana scrambled back towards the steps.

After making it to the top of the stairs, Santana shoved the key into the lock and opened the door.

_**Hahahahahaha! I stopped at the worst place possible. I would just like to let you all know, I actually wrote this 20 minutes before Glee aired last night, so I had no idea Dave was going to do that. And OH MY GOD QUINN. SHE CAN'T DIE. SHE JUST CAN'T. I'll probably have a Quinn fic coming out soon, so keep your eyes open. Anyways, please leave some reviews you guys! Who knows, if I don't get many reviews, Alex couldn't end up as lucky as Karofsky… **_


	27. Chapter 27

Santana nearly threw up as she saw the bloody scene in the bathroom. Blood tinted water had spilled over the edge of the bathtub, onto the floor and leaked out into the hallway. She splashed threw it and kneeled down. Plunging her arms into the crimson water, she wrapped one under Alex's legs and the other behind her back. Santana lifted the limp body up out of the water and lay her sister down on the wet tiled floor.

Santana sobbed loudly as she felt for a pulse. She pressed her fingers against the wet skin of Alex's neck and couldn't tell if there was one or not. The 14 year old's face was incredibly pale, and her arms were already covered in fresh blood, as well as her thigh. Santana felt her stomach heave when she noticed how _deep _the cuts were.

"Alex, stay with me. I've got you baby." Santana cried, stroking her sister's wet face. She realized that she needed an ambulance, _now_, and dreaded having to get up and leave the dying girl, even for a few seconds. But she looked around and discovered Alex's phone in her discarded jeans pocket. Santana quickly dialed 911. She managed to sob what had happened and her address to the operator, and was told that help was on the way.

Santana shut the phone off and pulled Alex up into her arms, they way she had done when the girl was shot. A surge of hope shot through her when she saw that they girl's eyes were slightly opened.

"Alex, can you hear me baby?" Santana asked, tears still streaming down her face. Alex's head moved slightly downwards in an attempted nod.

"I'm….s-sorry." Came the girl's breathless whisper.

"It's alright. Everything's alright." Santana said, holding her in closer.

Suddenly, Alex's body tensed and her back arched away from Santana. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell limp again. "Alex?" Santana asked, feeling the girl's body suddenly feel much heavier. She didn't get a response.

Santana's ears picked up the sound of sirens coming towards the house, but she was preoccupied by her sister's sudden lack of life signs. Santana had become covered in blood in the short time she had been holding the 14 year old.

Within minutes, paramedics had rushed into the house and found the scene in the bathroom. One of them pulled Alex away from Santana, and Santana obliged reluctantly. She was moved back into the hallway, while one of the paramedics tried to stop the three limbs from emitting any more blood. The other man started CPR.

Santana stepped out of the way as a stretcher was brought upstairs. Alex was loaded onto it, and brought back down. She was immediately put into the back of the ambulance, and it took off down the street.

Santana climbed into her car and took off after the ambulance. She would have given anything to be in the back of the emergency video with her sister, and being able to be with her. Santana knew that Alex had lost a lot of blood. She also knew that the 14 year old might die.

It took about 15 minutes to reach the hospital, with Santana driving just as fast as the ambulance. She parked in the first spot she saw, and ran into the hospital after the stretcher.

Alex was wheeled into a separate room. Doctors immediately began hooking up an IV to her, and went to try to stop the bleeding. Santana watched from the doorway, sobbing, and doctors shouted orders for bags of blood and suture kits. Santana was nearly knocked over as nurses rushed in with the ordered supplies.

Eventually, the madness in the room slowed down as doctors got the bleeding under control and pumped blood into Alex's body. Santana was eventually taken out of the room when one of the nurses finally noticed her, despite her protests. So the Latina went and waited in the waiting room.

The hospital had already called Mrs. Lopez, and she sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Santana. Her eyes were red and swollen, with tears still streaming out from them. When she caught sight of her oldest daughter, she stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God you found her." She sobbed. Santana broke down again too, crying into her mother's shoulder.

The two Lopez women waited for what seemed like an eternity before the doctor came out. Surprisingly, it was the same woman from Alex's first hospital visit.

"I'm going to start off saying that Alex is in a stable condition and should wake up any minute. She lost a _lot _of blood, more than when she was shot. We stitched up everything, but the cuts were very deep, and will leave scars. Since it was a suicide attempt, she's been placed under 72 hour watch. But physically, she'll be fine. You were very lucky to have caught her in time." The doctor explained. Santana noticed how she said physically, and didn't even want to think about how the poor girl was going to be mentally.

The doctor motioned for Santana and Mrs. Lopez to follow them, and the two Latinas did. They rode in the elevator in silence, and arrived at the 5th floor. The Psychiatric Ward.

The red haired woman allowed Mrs. Lopez and her eldest daughter into the room, and then shut the door behind her.

Santana approached the bed slowly. She jumped a bit when Alex's eyes snapped open and she looked around. Her eyes finally settled on Santana.

"Come here baby." Santana said, hugging her sister. She didn't feel the same distance she had felt earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Santana." Alex said weakly, relaxing in the safety of her sister's strong arms.

"It's alright Alex. You're alive, and that's all that matters." The Latina replied, standing up from the hug and giving her sister a caring gaze.

"I love you Alex." Santana said, sitting up on the bed next to her.

"I love you too San." Alex replied quietly, nuzzling her head into Santana's shoulder. The Latina wrapped her arms around her and held her, until the 14 year old dozed off in her arms.

_**And…..that's all. The story is done! Yes, I will be writing a sequel. But maybe I'll make you wait 7 weeks like the STUPID FOX PEOPLE! How am I supposed to last 7 weeks not knowing if Quinn's going to be ok? She was honestly one of my favorite characters, next to Santana since I started watching Glee. Poor Quinny. Also, I'm posting an alternate ending tonight, showing what would have happened if Alex had died. So please leave some reviews telling me if y'all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Santana nearly threw up as she saw the bloody scene in the bathroom. Blood tinted water had spilled over the edge of the bathtub, onto the floor and leaked out into the hallway. She splashed threw it and kneeled down. Plunging her arms into the crimson water, she wrapped one under Alex's legs and the other behind her back. Santana lifted the limp body up out of the water and lay her sister down on the wet tiled floor.

Santana sobbed loudly as she felt for a pulse. She pressed her fingers against the wet skin of Alex's neck and couldn't tell if there was one or not. The 14 year old's face was incredibly pale, and her arms were already covered in fresh blood, as well as her thigh. Santana felt her stomach heave when she noticed how deep the cuts were.

"Alex, stay with me. I've got you baby." Santana cried, stroking her sister's wet face. She realized that she needed an ambulance, now, and dreaded having to get up and leave the dying girl, even for a few seconds. But she looked around and discovered Alex's phone in her discarded jeans pocket. Santana quickly dialed 911. She managed to sob what had happened and her address to the operator, and was told that help was on the way.

Santana shut the phone off and pulled Alex up into her arms, they way she had done when the girl was shot. A surge of hope shot through her when she saw that they girl's eyes were slightly opened.

"Alex, can you hear me baby?" Santana asked, tears still streaming down her face. Alex's head moved slightly downwards in an attempted nod.

"I'm….s-sorry." Came the girl's breathless whisper.

"It's alright. Everything's alright." Santana said, holding her in closer.

"San…I love you." Alex forced.

"I love you too baby." Santana said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Suddenly, Alex's body tensed and her back arched away from Santana. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell limp again. "Alex?" Santana asked, feeling the girl's body suddenly feel much heavier. She didn't get a response.

Santana's ears picked up the sound of sirens coming towards the house, but she was preoccupied by her sister's sudden lack of life signs. Santana had become covered in blood in the short time she had been holding the 14 year old.

Paramedics burst into the bathroom and pulled Santana out of the way. One of the men immediately checked for a pulse, and then let his hand drop from the girl's neck. He turned around to look at Santana. "She's gone." He said solemnly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Santana screamed, pushing past them to get to the girl. She picked up the body in her arms and cradled Alex's lifeless form. "Come back, please!" She whispered.

The paramedics pulled Santana away from the dead girl's body. They kept her out in the hallway as her sister was loaded onto a stretcher and a white sheet was placed over her.

Santana met her mother in the kitchen. They looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into tears. The mother and daughter sobbed into each other's shoulders. Finally, Santana decided that she needed to be alone.

Santana walked upstairs and was met by the open door to the blood covered bathroom. She shuddered, and looked away from it quickly. The Latina turned and went into the guest room.

Santana crawled into the bed and pulled the comforter up over her. It smelled like her sister, a mix of the berry scented body spritz she wore, and just….the smell of her. Santana felt a whole new wave of tears come streaming down her face as she remembered the night she had tucked Alex in after her first rape.

The Glee Club, as well as the whole school, was devastated by the news. A small shrine was built outside of Alex's locker, where students stopped to put a card or flower. Glee practice consisted of crying and hugging, while also planning the young girl's funeral.

Two days later, the funeral began. Mourners filed in from around Lima, eyes red and puffy from crying about the tragedy. Slowly, the Glee Club stood and walked to stand beside the closed casket. Rachel opened her mouth and sang first as the violins started.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

Santana fought the shakiness away from her voice and began to sing.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted._

Santana and the rest of the teenagers were all close to their breaking points after they completed the song. There was a quiet, respectful applause, and then everyone but Santana took their seats.

"I only knew Alex for a short period in my life. She came in, and I expected myself to hate her. And for awhile, I made myself. But she saved me. And I owe my life to her. Despite how horrible I was to her, she put herself in front of a gun. And after her attacks, I tried to help her the best I could. But she had been through too much, and I couldn't get her through it. So Alex, I'm so sorry. You are the sister that I never knew I wanted." Santana finished her speech, her voice breaking off in the end.

After Santana finished her speech, the men from the Glee club stood up. The filed to the front of the church and circled around the casket. They nodded at each other and lifted the wooden casket, then proceeded outside to the cemetery.

Santana stood beside the grave, beside her mother, and watched as the casket was lowered in. The Glee boys stepped backwards, each of them with tears in their eyes. Santana watched as the first shovel of dirt was poured onto the casket.

_**So, that was very depressing. I just though you all would like to see what would happen if Alex had died. So yeah. Review. **_


End file.
